High School Life II
by Uzumaki-lover-forever
Summary: Rin is a senior in high school. New school and she has to make new friends. Her other friends have graduate and aren't there to protect her. Can she make new friends that will defend her and be there for her like her other friends where? Read and find out. Rater M for future chapters.
1. Senior Year!

**Senior Year!**

**Well sorry I didn't update sooner. There was a family emergency and so I didn't have time to write. Well here is the Sequel to High School Life. I hope you all like it. Yes I am still looking for pet names for Sesshomaru. Thanks and enjoy!**

I took a deep breath and got out of my truck and looked at the new school I would be attending for my last year of high school. I was a little scared but Sesshomaru and I did research on this school and he didn't see a problem with it. They were a private school and they do not tolerate any misbehavior.

I walked into the building to make my way to the office. I smiled as I met the secretary and she took my papers and gave me my schedule for this term. I smiled my thanks and took the map she gave me to help me find my classes.

I found my first class and walked in. I was late of course having to talk to the principal and to go over somethings with him. Everyone turned and looked. I looked up to see the teacher. "Umm...Ms. Aono right?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "That's right and you must be Rin Sato." She said and I nodded. "There is an open seat in the middle row. Please take it." I nodded and went to my seat.

I sat down and looked at the book that was there. Science this will be easy to pass. I listened to Ms. Aono go on about the class rules and what things we would be going over. I was so engrossed with the teacher that I didn't notice someone placed a note on my desk. I was not about to get caught with a note on my first day of a new school.

Like my last school this was a school for both demons and humans. InuTashio said it would be good for me. I agreed knowing that he would make me go. I wasn't sure what people here would say about my size. The principal told me to personally tell him if the other students messed with me. The way he acted seemed like InuTashio threatened to kill him.

When class ended I picked up my bag and book along with the note. I left the classroom and opened the note. I was curious as to what it said. No one approached me after class. Maybe they think I am stuck up. I probably seem that way. I made it to my locker and put my book in it and read the note.

_Welcome to our school. I hope you like it. If you need any help with anything then you can ask me. But seeing how it's your first day you may wait to read this. You seem interested in science. Before I forget I am Ayame. Well can't wait to talk to you. Have fun!_

I smiled at the letter and then found my way to my second hour class. I told the teacher my name and he told me to sit in any open seat. I smiled my thanks and did so. It was only second hour and before I knew it I had done something wrong. I looked up to see a very pissed off student.

"What do you think your doing?" She had her arms crossed over her chest. I looked around and realized it was me she was talking too. "Well the teacher said I could sit where I wanted too." I said shyly. She smirked. "You can sit anywhere but these three seats. She pointed to two seats on either side of me. I didn't know what to do. I was told one thing and then she tells me another time.

"Get over yourself Kagura." A girl said and sat in on of the seats on my left side. She smiled at the three other girls and then turned to me. The three girls walked away and I gave my attention to the girl that stood up for me. "Ignore them. They think they can run everything cause their daddy's are rich." I nodded. "Oh I am Ayame." I paused for a second. "So did you read my note?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Thanks. Sorry I didn't read it in class. I would hate to get in trouble on my first day. My name is Rin Sato." I said and smiled. Just as I said my name a boy came up to us. "Oh so your the new girl Ayame was telling me about." I looked up to see a guy with long black hair in a pony tail. "Yep. Her name is Rin. Rin this is my boyfriend Koga." She said with a smiled.

I looked between the two. "Oh hi, nice to meet you." I said. Koga sat in front of me and then class was called to order. We had a little free time to talk after class. It was history my favorite class. But that was because they talked about my fiances dad. I smiled at the word fiance.

"So Rin what made you transfer to Demon Academy?" Koga asked. I had also met their friend Shippo. "Oh uhh...my guardian made the choice. They pulled me out of school and put me here. We moved this past summer. He and his wife wanted to us closer to his work and where their sons are going to school." I smiled.

"WOW! Who is your guardian?" Shippo asked. I look at him for a moment and answered him. "My guardian is InuTashio Tanaka. He owns and runs the gaming company D.O.G." I told them. But before anyone could say anything the girl Kagura came over and laughed.

"Like you know a big shot like that." She said with a smirk. "But it's true. I have known him for four years now." I said. I could tell I was getting pissed at her. I didn't like her for some reason. "Please. You think that just because your new we wouldn't be able to tell your lying." She said laughing again. I glared. "I don't need to prove anything to you. The least your in my life the better it seems." I was going to say more but the teacher called me.

"Miss Sato?" He asked. We all looked up and I just wanted to hide my face. "Hey Rin!" Inuyasha walked over to me and the group. "Look Rin, Sesshomaru asked me to see if you remembered what time his big meeting was today." He asked. I got into my bag and grabbed my agenda.

"Your dad and Sesshomaru have to be at the meeting at three." I said looking at the schedule. "Are you sure? This is really an important meeting for D.O.G., double check." He said to me. I looked again and smiled. "Yes Inuyasha the meeting is at three. That means that Sesshomaru will be out of classes just in time for everything." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Ya know if Sesshomaru can't survive college then maybe he needs to come back to high school." I smiled more.

Inuyasha laughed. "I will see what dad says about that. Good to see your making new friends." I looked at everyone and could tell they were all amazed that I really did know the big shot Tanaka. "Yep no worries here Inuyasha. You wont have to hurt anyone. They are all really nice. So you and Miroku can calm down." I said and they looked at each other. Inuyasha smirked and then left.

"Well Kagura do think she is lying now?" Ayame asked. I could tell she was happy to be put in her place. Kagura huffed and then walked away with her friends. I smiled at Ayame. "Thanks. To be honest I never really knew how to stand up for myself. My friends always protected me. Even though I was a year younger then them they were my bodyguards. She smiled and then class was over.

At lunch time I thought I was going to be alone. I was working on my homework when Ayame and Koga showed up. "Hey Rin! We saw you were alone and thought you might want company." She said to me. I smiled. "Thanks." I smiled. "Are you doing homework?" He asked looking at my computer. I nodded. "Yeah. I don't like to waste time when it comes to work. Plus I have to go to work after wards. My boss would be made if I did homework. Of course he gets mad at me anyway. Not often though. Just when I am late." I smiled.

"He sounds like a dick." Koga said. I looked up. "I mean so what your a few minutes late. Your in high school. What are you suppose to do?" He said. I smiled. "Yeah well it's not easy juggling a bunch of stuff like I have too. I have to make sure that most my work is done before work, then I have to do some work that is given then he lets me finish up and then we go home." I said.

"At least you don't live with the guy." Shippo said. I blushed. "What's wrong Rin?" He asked me. I smiled and shook my head. "It's nothing." I smiled and went back to my work. "Rin likes her boss. I can tell when someone is in love." Ayame said. I blushed more and hid my face with my bangs. "So does he feel the same way?" She asked.

I shut my computer down and before she could press for answers the bell rung and we were all of to class. I spent the rest of the day avoiding Ayame's question. She wanted all the details and I wasn't willing to give. Koga finally split us apart telling Ayame she was suffocating me.

I got in my truck and drove to work. I saw Sesshomaru in the parking lot. I looked at the time and sighed. It wasn't easy playing along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's games today. Inuyasha checked up on me and asked me questions like that to see if I was ok. I got out and ran to Sesshomaru's side.

He wrapped his arms around me and twirled us in a circle. It had been two weeks sense we got to see each other. Sesshomaru was in another county somewhere with his father making a business deal. I missed him so much. We kissed longer then we should have and then pulled apart. "I missed you." I smiled at him and he took my hand in his and then took my back. "How was the meeting?" I asked. He didn't answer. I was a little worried. Everything seemed ok. Our kisses were the same. Our hugs were the same, but Sesshomaru wasn't.

I stopped and he pulled on my arm not even noticing. "Rin why have you stopped?" He asked me. I could see the concern in his eyes and the love and then I caught on. "What are you hiding in the office Sesshomaru Tanaka?" I asked as I walked to the building. I heard him chuckle and follow me.

We got into the elevator and then made it to the office. I looked at my desk and gasp. On it was a stuffed bear and flowers. I smiled and then hugged Sesshomaru. "Thank you." I said and then went to my desk. "I love them." I smiled at the flowers and smelled them. "They are so pretty." He got me my favorite flowers. Tiger lilies. "I thought you would like them." He said hugging me from behind. "Well you thought right." I smiled and then we went our separate ways for work.

I looked at the time when Sesshomaru came out of his office wearing his coat. "I asked Inuyasha to pick up your truck. I thought maybe we could go out for dinner." He said handing me mine. "Oh Mr. Tanaka, I would love to but ya see my fiance just got back home and I should spent some time with him." I said giggling. He glared at me for a moment and then walked us to the elevator. We held hands and walked to his car.

I really have missed him a lot. I smiled more and got out of his car when he stopped it in front of a nice fancy restaurant. I blushed when I saw it. It was the restaurant that Sesshomaru brought me too on our first date. We have been engaged for four months now. I couldn't be more happier.

We sat down and made our orders. I got my signature dish and Sesshomaru got some kind of steak I think. I couldn't remember what he ordered. I only cared about being with him. He told me about his trip and the gifts he bought me from there. He told me about the things he got to see. The people he met. He told me all these great things. I was so fascinated.

"How was your first day Rin?" He asked me after we just got our meals. "Oh it was ok. I talked to some people. They think I am weird for doing homework at lunch but they got over it. They seemed really nice. I also met a group of girls who remind me of Abi. But the others stood up for me. So that was nice." Sesshomaru nodded. "Good to hear that Rin.

Until our meal was over Sesshomaru went over his school. Telling me it was boring and how he wished it had more fun. Saying that he would rather go through having to stop a stocker then go to class. I laughed.

After dinner we went back home and took our time watching a movie. I then told him and everyone goodnight and that I loved them. I didn't want to stay up to late. Not with school tomorrow and everything else. Well lets home to a better school day tomorrow then today. I smiled and turned out the lights.

**Here it is. And for those who are confused as to how I left off from the last chapter from High School Life do not worry I will be bring it back into this sequel. So I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the late update. That's it for now. Updates will happen tomorrow. Thanks again.**


	2. My Family!

**My Family!**

**Here is the second chapter. I think you all will like this chapter. I know I do but I am the author so I don't count. Oh well here it is. Enjoy!**

It was a very busy weekend. Izayoi spent most weekends talking about the wedding. Kagome would come over and listen to it as well. Izayoi wanted me to start thinking about wedding dresses. What I think I want and who I wanted the designer to be an all. I thought it was too early but she would force me and Kagome to go online and look them up. If I liked it I had to bookmark it and then when I got a collection of twenty-five I had to print them off and then keep looking.

Finally InuTashio and the boys were home. That meant no more wedding stuff til next weekend. We went to the dinning room and ate supper. We talked about how the day was and how Izayoi drove us nuts. She didn't mind at all. She loved the attention. Finally the chatter died down a bit.

"So Rin, Inuyasha tells me you have made some friends at your new school." InuTashio said. I nodded. We had only been in school a month and Ayame officially claimed me as her friend the second day of school. "So what are they like?" He asked me. I thought for a moment and then spoke. "They are nuts." I said with a smile. "But in a good way. They stood up for me against this girl. And my friend Ayame said that we were friends the next day." I smiled and ate my dinner. InuTashio accepted this answer and then it was silent.

After dinner we all went our separate ways. Sesshomaru and I went to his room to talk. We were just laying on his floor when I spoke. "Are you upset that we had to move?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked at me as I kept looking at the ceiling. "I mean it is my fault after all." I said. Sesshomaru sat up and leaned over me. "None of it's your fault Rin." He said and then cupped my cheek. "Your father is the one at fault." He said and then kissed me. I nodded and then said good night.

I got ready for bed and sat on my bed and thought back to that day. It was so scary for me. I had never seen InuTashio so angry that he almost changed into his true form. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to hold him back. It seemed so long ago.

**Flashback**

_InuTashio opened the front door and I froze when I saw him. My father I hadn't seen for months was here. What did he want now. The last time I saw him it was my mothers funeral and he wanted me to keep my job and pay the bills. But he gave my legal rights to InuTashio. I looked up when I heard him speak._

"_I am here to take Rin back. What I did was wrong and I am terribly sorry." He looked up at me and smiled. I shivered in fear. This was not my father. This man may look like him and talk like him but my real father died the day my mother did. Sesshomaru growled and put an arm around me. I held him back and hid my face. _

"_If you think for one minute I would give her back then you are mistaken. I would never put Rin back into your care after what you did to her. She deserves better then you." InuTashio said through clenched teeth. I didn't like this scary InuTashio. I clung harder to Sesshomaru. _

"_Look Rin is my daughter and I have every right to see her. Now sign the papers and I can take her off your hands." He said. Sesshomaru growled once more. I turned around only to have Sesshomaru pull me back. "He's lying. I can smell the deception all the way from here." Sesshomaru whispered in my ear. _

_My eyes widened and then I started to cry in Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru wrapped both arms around me and Inuyasha was by our sides. Did my father ever really want me? Or was I just something that he gave my mother. That would explain why I was an only child. But still to hate me so much seems wrong._

"_You need to leave now!" InuTashio yelled. My father smirked and then looked up at me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I was disgusted with him. Then I saw it. I whispered into Sesshomaru's chest. "He is wearing the same hand carved necklace that the stalkers and Mia wore." I said trying not to cry. InuTashio seemed to have heard this as well and looked at my father's neck. _

"_Izayoi your and Rin go to a room and lock the door until I say other wise." InuTashio said to her. She nodded and took me from Sesshomaru. I was worried. What were they going to do. Before we shut the door we hear Inuyasha yell. "Dad don't!" Izayoi locked the door and wouldn't let me out. I cried into her shoulder. _

_After and hour had past Inuyasha said it was all right for us to come out. We ate dinner that night. InuTashio talked about work and how busy it was going to be for him. Not another word was mentioned. No one told me what they did to my father or what. But I was glad he wasn't here any more. _

_It's hard enough knowing he didn't want me. Even harder to know that he knew the people who were trying to hurt me and take advantage of my and kill me. Why would he go so far. As to do that to his own daughter. During dinner Sesshomaru held my hand the whole time. _

**Flashback Ends**

I sighed at the memory and turned the lights off and went to bed. I had a big day tomorrow. Ayame was going to be coming over. InuTashio gave all of us the day off so Ayame could come over and have dinner with us. I didn't tell my friends that I was engaged to a guy that I lived with. I could see the issues there. She already knows I am in loved with my boss. I can't tell her the ring on my finger is from him.

That night I didn't sleep well at all. Worst night of my life. I got up and got ready for school. I went through my bag to make sure I had everything. I didn't want to forget something and then text Inuyasha to bring it to me. He's already done it twice for me in a month period. Don't want to make it three times.

I got my bag and went down stairs to have breakfast with everyone. I said good morning and sat down next to Sesshomaru and Izayoi. A maid brought me my food and I thanked her and ate it all. It was yummy. The meal was quite too quite for my liking. "What are you practicing for tonight?" I asked looking at everyone. InuTashio smiled at me and then paused a moment. "Rin we need to talk."

Usually when they say that I freak out for nothing and then they laugh. Will it be like that today. I looked up at him. "Rin we want to know how much this friend of yours knows about you." InuTashio said. I thought a moment and then I thought of an answer.

"She knows about my parents and she knows I work of D.O.G. She knows I live with the owner of D.O.G. I think that's it. She also knows I use to be bullied at the my old school." I said. InuTashio nodded. "Is that all you wanted to know?" I asked. InuTashio smiled and nodded. "Ok well I better get going if I don't want to be late to school. Bye everyone." I smiled and left. Sesshomaru followed me out and kissed me good bye.

I got to school and Ayame and Koga were waiting for me. I got out and said hi to both of them and we walked to class. we made it to our seats and Ayame smiled big. "I can't wait for tonight! I am so excited to meet your family." She said as she got her book out. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

I was glad I could trust Ayame. She was sweet in her own way. Reminds me of Sango in a lot of ways. Except she lives without a camera attached to her hand. We made it through school with out any problems. Ayame was going to ride home with me and later Koga would pick her up when she called him.

"WOW! Your truck is nice. When did you get it?" Ayame asked me. "I got it last year for my birthday. It's my baby." I smiled and drove away from the school. We were almost home when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. No one was there. I could feel my heart beat faster. "Hello? Is someone there?" I asked. I could tell the tears want to hit but I hide them from Ayame. "Hey Rin?" I hear someone on the other end. "Rin sorry my phone went on mute. Look we had a fire in the kitchen so meet us at Petries" I felt the frowns form on my face. "Hello?" He asked.

"Inuyasha you ever hit mute again I will kick your demon ass. Got it?" I hung up and Ayame looked at me for a moment and shrug. "Sorry Ayame apparently plans changed. There was a fire in the kitchen at my house so we have to eat out. I can run you home after wards." I said as I made a turn to go to the restaurant that Inuyasha told me to meet everyone. He knew I hated that restaurant for a reason. I bet he picked it out just for kicks. I am so gonna have Sesshomaru kick his ass.

Finally we got to the restaurant and I saw everyone waiting for us. Ayame smiled and followed me to the my family. "Ayame this is my family." I pointed to them. "These are my guardians InuTashio and his wife Izayoi. These are their sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." I smiled point at them when I said there names. "Everyone this is Ayame." I said with a smiled. We all walked in and I was in front of Inuyasha so I stepped on his foot. He pouted and got the hint.

We sat at a table and talked about school and what Ayame does. She was into sports and all kinds of stuff. She even suggested to me to join the cheerleading squad. InuTashio said it was a good idea and I knew then he would pester me till I did join. That's just what he does.

This dinner was peaceful. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got along great and I didn't have to glare at them. Finally it was time to go home. Ayame had called Koga saying she wanted to see him before the night was over. I waited with her. Sesshomaru just sat in my car as we sat on the bed talking about the test coming up and maybe doing a study party at someone's house to be ready for them.

"We could do it at my house. Its big and we have a library. InuTashio wont mind I am sure of it." I said. "I don't know Rin. I feel like that would be taking advantage of you." She said looking down. "Oh no worries." I said. "Lets talk it over with the others. There's Koga. See ya tomorrow Rin." I waved good bye and got in my truck and drove home.

To night was a good night. Everyone was well behaved. I liked it. Sesshomaru and I said good night to each other and kissed and went to our bedrooms for the night. I laid in bed knowing the next time they met Ayame they would be horrible. I sighed and went to sleep.

**Well here it is! I hope you like! A special thanks to fluffy ninja bunny for being the first to review on chapter one. :) I love that name. Makes me smile every time I see it. Anyway. Still looking for those pet names for our Sesshomaru. If ya have please share. I give credit in my story. Thanks and I hope you liked this short chapter. :)**


	3. School Trip!

**School Trip!**

**I thought to do a chapter on a school trip. I mean this is the high school life after all. :) I am so happy that I got lots of reviews. I woke up and they made me so happy. Well I should be able to update a bit today. Well until Once Upon a Time comes on then I wont. But its snowing right now so I will give you chapters. Oh thanks a lot too Fluffy ninja bunny, WiccaSilverFox Gaga overSessy, Vidanime, and MonNos. Glad you reviewed. :)**

I woke up and looked at my bags. My whole class was going to be gone for a whole week on a ski trip. The best part is InuTashio and Izayoi are coming too. They volunteered to chaperone the class trip. Plus they got us a great deal at the place. Ayame and I get to share a room. We couldn't wait.

"Rin dear are you up?" I opened my door to see Izayoi smiling and ready to go. "Oh good you are. You have everything packed right?" I nodded and smiled back. "Sure do. I can't wait." I said and then I grabbed my stuff and took it down stairs. Sesshomaru took my stuff and loaded it into the car. I smiled and then sat down to eat supper.

"Rin are you sure you have everything?" InuTashio asked me. "Yeah cause if you don't then your screwed cause I am not driving four and half hours to bring you your stuff." Inuyasha said. I smiled. "Yes I made a list and you all checked it with me and I checked off each item as I packed it. I have everything I promise." I smiled and ate my breakfast.

"Good. Izayoi and I bought snacks for the trip up there so you wont have to starve to death." I glared at InuTashio and he laughed at me. I finished my breakfast and then remembered I left my other bag up stairs. I ran up and got it. "This feels a lot heavier then I remember. I looked inside and saw somethings I didn't own.

"I figured you might get tired of all the talking." I turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru. "I also packed some extra snacks I know your appetite." He said to me. "Gee thanks for telling me I eat a lot." I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled. "What's with the cell phone?" I asked. He gave me his famous are you kidding me looks and then I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I will only be gone a week. You didn't have to buy me a iPod, and a new phone. You think someone might try to win me over?" I teased and he frowned. I kissed his lips and then heard Izayoi call my name. "Have to go. I will text you when I can. Love you Sesshomaru." I smiled and then ran out the house to the car. Inuyasha was coming with us so he could drive the car back to the house.

"So are you excite Rin?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded. "Yep it's my first school trip. I always skipped them before but Ayame threatened to kill me if I didn't go. So I am going." I smiled and Inuyasha returned it. "Well glad to know someone is there for you. When you get back you wanna have a movie night with everyone?" I smiled and nodded really fast. Inuyasha chuckled and then we were silent until we got to the school.

We said goodbye to Inuyasha as InuTashio unloaded all our stuff. "Rin are you ringing?" He asked me. I thought back to the new phone and pulled it our of my bag and read the text message. "Where did you get that? Its not in your budget this month?" Inuyasha said knowing all about my monthly budget list. "Mm...oh this is from Sesshomaru." I said opening the text.

_I also packed you extra money so you wont have to bug dad and mom. Don't complain think of it as gifts in advance. Love Sesshomaru. _I smiled at the text and then went through my bag and frowned and then I replied back to the text. _Sesshomaru I am only going to be gone a week no need to give me five hundred! Love Rin._ Geez he liked to go over board. My phone went off again. _I know. Just want to make you miss me and to piss you off. _

I glared at the phone and go on the bus and sat next to Shippo. He smiled at me. "So you think you'll like the place?" He asked me. I nodded. " Yeah I have been there a couple times before." I said and looked at my phone. "Really? Cool." He said. I nodded.

"Rin we have all day Thursday to ourselves and we are allowed to go into town wanna go shopping?" Ayame asked. "I mean if its ok with them that is." She said pointing to InuTashio and Izayoi. "I mean I know they are protective of you an all." She said and I nodded. "Anyway I can't wait." She said.

"Wait a minute. Those are your parents?" Koga asked. "Well they are my guardians. Remember I told you that. But you were too busy stuffing your face full of food." I said. "Rin you have no room to talk. I have seen you eat. I mean where do you put it all. Come on it's not natural." Koga said to me. I glared and Ayame slapped him on the back of the head. **(AN: If anyone has seen NCIS and knows of the Gibbs slap its like that.) **"Ow!" Koga said and sat back down. I smiled and I grabbed a snack out of my bag.

"Hey Rin why do you eat so much? I mean I know a lot of human girls and they don't eat that much." Shippo asked. I looked over to see Ayame shooting daggers at him. I smiled. "I have always eaten like this. When I first met the Tanaka's they thought I was starving to death. As skinny as I have always been. They make me eat a lot of food." I said. "How long have you been living with them" Koga asked. I thought back to when I moved in. "It will be a year in three weeks." I said. They nodded and I shared my snacks with them.

Four hours later we made it to the ski resort. It was so cool and cold. We check into our rooms and Ayame and I smiled. It was so big and warm. We were allowed to have boys in the room as long as the doors stayed opened and the same went for the guys. Ayame and I looked out the window and saw all the snow and skiers.

"Lets get ready and go." She said. I smiled and agreed. We got dressed and then we met up with the guys. "Do you think we have to go get an instructor?" Koga asked. Ayame shrugged. "Well lets worry about after we get our gear." I said and walked up to the desk and got my board. Everyone just stared at me. "What?" I asked. They all just stared.

"Well I am gonna hit the slopes." I sat down and strapped my feet in and stood up. Every one got skis and strapped themselves in and then we were off. I knew they weren't pros like my friends so we stuck to the small slopes. Everyone said they were impressed I could do some of the things I did. They all cheered me on and then Kagura's group showed up.

"Please I would be more impressed if she did it on the bigger slop." Kagura said with an evil smile. I looked at the slop and smirked. "What would you give me if I went down it with out fail?" I asked her. She stopped smiling and then glared. "I would leave you a lone for the rest of the year." She said. I thought about it a moment and agreed.

We went to the top of the slop and found InuTashio and Izayoi up there. "Well I was wondering how long it would take for you to get up here." Izayoi said with a big smiled. Kagura was shocked. InuTashio and I got set up. We always loved to race. It was boring if we didn't.

"So what is the bet this time Rin?" InuTashio asked. "A family trip for a week with pay." I smiled. He smirked and nodded. I had never won the bets. InuTashio always did but it was fun to make bets. We looked at Izayoi and she smiled and waved her hand as the signal for go.

We were off. Everyone cheered us on. We did a couple tricks that impressed even the other students. InuTashio didn't see the tree till it was too late. I laughed and kept going. "I would think you would remember that tree is always there." I laughed and picked up speed and flip in the air and landed on a slant which gave me more speed then normal. I could hear he was up and moving again. I zig-zaged all the way to the bottom and stopped.

I looked behind me and seen InuTashio stop. "Well looks like you won for the first time." He smiled. "You let me didn't you?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged and we went inside to warm up. I met up with the others and they went on about the looks on the girls faces as they seen what just happened before them. I laughed at their descriptions and then it was time to eat.

The next couple of days were just skiing and staying warm. Ayame and I stayed up late and talked. I also got to text and call Sesshomaru a few times. Finally it was Thursday and time for a shopping trip. Ayame said she had to buy something for her grandpa and I had to buy a lot of somethings for my friends and boyfriend. Finally after that was done we ate and talked about what we were going to do for Christmas.

It was getting late and we were getting tired. We made our way to the lodge and checked in. We were leaving tomorrow and it was going to be a long day. Ayame and I packed and made sure we had all the stuff that we had brought and bought. I was ready to go home. I missed Sesshomaru. It's hard to be away from him for so long.

The next morning I woke up and we loaded everything on the bus. We had a four hour drive and everyone was tired. We were all still tired and and I was the only one getting food shoved down my throat. I would be so happy when we get back to school. Then I could sleep. Cause there was no sleeping on this bus.

I put my music on and listen to it as I texted Sesshomaru. He was telling me that I wouldn't have to go to work and I told him good cause I would just fall asleep. He was my main reason for staying awake. Then we hit the half hour mark and we were almost to the school.

We pulled up in the schools parking lot and the first thing I seen was silver hair. I smiled and we all got off and I ran right to him. I didn't care if people found out about us. I missed him so much. He picked me up and hugged me tight telling me he missed me and how we were never going on trips with out the other. I smiled and we went and got my bags.

A few people noticed the hand holding but didn't say a thing. Sesshomaru grabbed my bags and InuTashio grabbed his and Izayoi's. I said bye to my friends and we talked about what went on and what we did and how much fun it was. Sesshomaru listened to me the whole way home. Of course I fell asleep before we even made it home.

I woke up in my room and read my clock. "I guess I was really tired. It's time for supper already." I got up out of bed and went down stairs and sat with the others. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were here. That's when I remembered movie night. "Sorry I slept all day." I said as I sat down and smiled at the others. "Nonsense Rin. You were tired and worn out. Not your fault." Izayoi said. I smiled and we ate dinner.

For the first time I liked a school trip and had friends. I wasn't alone and I didn't have to worry. I was really happy for once about school. I smiled and finally found the bag of stuff I bought for my friends and gave them out. They all told me they loved what they got and that they were happy I thought about them. I smiled and gave Sesshomaru his gift and he hugged me. Yeah a week apart really took it's toll on us.

**Here it is. Sorry my chapters aren't super long. I have an issue with concentration. I'm not good at it. And it's gotten worse over these past few days and I think its because I am sick. But who knows. I am still looking for pet names for Sesshomaru. Please and thanks you. Also I am looking for a good anime to get into but it has to have english dub because I will watch it as I write my fics. Thanks Review if ya like. :) **


	4. Early!

**Early!**

**Two updates in one day! YAY! I like these kinds of days. Anyway I think you all will love this chapter. I do! :) Need pet names if you want chat chapters by the way. I do give credit I promise. Thanks. Well enjoy!**

I woke up early that day with my stomach hurting. It was a Saturday for goodness sakes, why the hell am I up at five am? I walked to my bathroom to and looked in the mirror. I looked and felt like hell. "I'm in hell." I moaned and then I had to pee. I sat down on the toilet and glared. "I hate my life." I fixed myself up and went to my medicine cabinet to find midol.

"Your kidding me right?" I clutched my stomach in pain. "Damn it of all the times to start why at five in the fucking morning?" The cramp passed and walked slowly to InuTashio and Izayoi's room. "Maybe she has some." I knocked on the door and was met with a very tired looking Izayoi. She looked at me for a moment. "Rin is something wrong?" She asked me. I blushed for a second. "Umm... do you have any midol?" I asked her.

She held up a finger and left for a minute and returned and shook her head. "Do you need it badly?" She asked. I nodded. When I had craps nothing stopped them until I had my midol. She nodded at me and then woke up InuTashio. I could hear them talking and finally Izayoi returned telling me to go lay down.

I went to my room and laid down then Izayoi came in. "Rin none of the stores are opened at this time. I brought you a heating pad to lay on." She plugged it in and I laid on my stomach. It felt nice for a minute and then the pain started again. Why do woman have to go through this? I mean bad enough we give birth, but cramps too. It's just not fair.

The others had woken up and Sesshomaru came in my room. I smiled at him as I still laid on my stomach. He brushed my hair out of my face. "How do you feel?" He asked me. I smiled more. "I am ok. Stomach hurts a little but nothing to worry about." I sat up and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"You must be tired." Sesshomaru said to me. I nodded. "Yeah but it will pass." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Want to hang out in here?" I asked him. He nodded. "I have to talk to dad about something and get some things but when I am done I will come back to you." He said to me and we kissed and he was off.

It was seven before I got my midol and it was eight before Sesshomaru got back to me. He had gone out and rented movies and got me chocolate and other goodies. He is such a good guy and he is all mine. Sesshomaru put a movie in and we cuddled on my bed. Door open of course but it's not like we were gonna do anything right now.

When the movie ended Sesshomaru turned to me and looked me in the eyes. He had something on his mind and I felt like he wanted to talk about it. "What is it?" I asked him. He kept his stare in my eyes and finally he spoke after minutes. "I want to get married." He said to me. I smiled. "Well that's why you asked me isn't it?" I asked him while taking his hand and holding it. "No I mean I want to get married early. I mean in two months." He said. I didn't say say a thing. "Think about it." He said and got up and put another movie in.

That night the craps passes and weren't an issue. Which was good cause my mind was worried about a wedding that Sesshomaru wanted in two months no in seven. I mean what am I suppose to do? I know I want to be with him but am I ready for that step? I shook my head of course I was.

The next day was boring so I made Sesshomaru take me out shopping. All though we didn't do much shopping. I just bought what I needed. We were walking back to the car when I decided to bring the subject up. "Hey Sesshomaru what would we do if we got married early?" I asked him. He looked at me with surprise and then turned back to face forward.

We got to the car before he answered. "We would have our own place and you would still go to school. And if your worried about getting pregnant don't be I want you to graduate before you have our children." He said to me. So he wanted children not just one. Well that's good for me. "We would would still work together. And you wouldn't have to worry about your dad getting in the way. He wouldn't be able to tell you what to do." He said.

I looked up at him. "Why do you want to get married early?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Cause then we wont have to leave a door opened and we could sleep together. Not sexual but just hold one anther while sleeping." I smiled. "But I understand if you don't want too." We got in the car and drove home. "Do you have a place picked out?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru turned to me and nodded. "I see. What's it look like?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shrugged. "Never been in it really. Spent the night there and that's it. I like to stay at Dad's cause your there. Gives us more time together." I squeezed his hand and smiled. "Alright then." I said as I looked out the window. Sesshomaru squeezed my hand back. "Thank you." he said.

We got back to the house and Sesshomaru told InuTashio and Izayoi that we both wanted to get married early. A lot of thing factored in and InuTashio like the fact that if we got married early then my father can't interfere anymore. They agreed that we could have a wedding. It would be January third.

After the meeting with the parentals Sesshomaru picked me up and hugged me.

We went our separate ways for the night. When I got in my room Inuyasha was sitting on my bed. "Guess your growing up on us. Seems like yesterday I was with Miroku beating the snot out of some other students for picking on you." He smiled and then hugged me. "Remember if Sesshomaru make you cry I will always beat him up for you." I laughed and hugged him back. "Thanks Inuyasha. For everything you have done. It means a lot to me." We said good night and he left. I smiled. I guess he will always be my big brother.

Monday was hell for me. I found out that we have exams coming up. "Rin are we still studding as a group at your place?" Shippo asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Umm...when do you all want to come over?" I asked them. It was me they relied on cause I take the best notes. "How about tomorrow?" Ayame asked. I thought a moment and nodded. "That works out. I don't have work until after break so its cool." I said as I walked to my truck. I stopped which caused Koga to walk into me.

"Rin what's...who is that man?" He asked me. I started to shake. "Rin do you know him?" Koga asked me. I could only nod. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to disappear from the world. "I'll walk you to your truck Rin." He said and put an arm around my shoulder and he did the same to Ayame. We made it to the driver side before he came around.

"Well Rin, what have you been doing?" He asked looking at Koga. I looked away. "Rin its rude to ignore your father." He said to me again all my friends looked between us. "Your not my father. InuTashio is my father. You gave me up when my mother died. You have no right to claim me." I yelled feeling the tears go down my face. "I am telling InuTashio that you were here and he will put and end to it." I said to him and got in my truck and the others left and I drove home.

I got home and ran right it InuTashio's study he didn't have time to ask as I ran to him and cried on his shoulder. Izayoi came in and sat down. They waited for me to calm down before asking me what was wrong. So I told them how my dad showed up at my school.

InuTashio was angry and Izayoi sent me out of the room to go find Sesshomaru. So I did. Sesshomaru wasn't happy but he hid it well. He held me until I cried myself asleep. He held me close and for the second time I slept with Sesshomaru. I didn't think anyone would say a think about it.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for work. I was told the Sesshomaru would be taking and picking me up from school. If he couldn't then Inuyasha would. I nodded in understanding. I wasn't going to argue about this. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore.

Sesshomaru took me to school and kissed me goodbye telling me he would be here when I got out. I knew he would be, but I didn't want him to go. I felt alone. But Ayame and Koga found me and cheered me up saying they weren't going to let anyone hurt me no matter what.

I was so happy to have friends like this. I knew I had a few but good to know I had them at school. I wasn't alone anymore. I would never be alone again ever. Just these thoughts make me want to cry but if I did that then my friends would worry and I didn't know how to explain how happy they make me feel.

It was study day and we all were in the library when a maid came up. "Excuse me Ma'am. The lord would like to know if your guest are staying for dinner." She said to me. I nodded. "Yep, tell Cook to cook extra." I smiled and we went back to studding. After and hour the maid returned and announced dinner was done.

We made our way down to the dinning room and everyone gasped at the size. "You think this one is big you should have seen the one in our old house. It was a lot bigger." I said as we took our seat and ate. Kagome and the others where here as well. I smiled and hugged them all.

"Well good to know our little Rin has friends." Miroku said during dinner. I glared at him. "I mean it worried me so much not knowing if she made any." I threw a spoon at him. "I told you about them you idiot you were to busy groping Sango to listen you pervert." I said to him as he rubbed his forehead.

Everyone laughed at the action and we went on with dinner. It was nice to see my friends. I missed them. They were all busy with school. If it weren't for the fact that I love with Inuyasha I might not get to see him.

We finished dinner and went back to studding. Inuyasha promised to bring us up a snack and we were in the library. "So Rin, what's up with you and that Sesshomaru guy?" Koga asked as we sat down. I looked up at him and smiled. "He's my fiance." I said. Everyone just looked at me. "It's true. We're getting married in two months." I said and looked at my text books. I can't believe I just told them I was engaged. What is wrong with me?

"When were you going to tell me?" Ayame asked. "I was going to tell you tomorrow." I said. She thought a moment and smiled. "Ok as long as you planed to tell me." She said and we went back to studding. Only stopping when Inuyasha and Kagome brought us a snack. We thanked them and got back to work.

It was a lot easier to tell them I was getting married then I thought it would be. It was hard to tell Inuyasha was dating his brother let alone tell him we were getting married early. I knew it hurt him. He didn't want to be replaced and he never would be. No matter what happened in our lives. Inuyasha was my big brother.

**Well here is the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it for you all. Pet names please give me pet names if you wish for chat chapters. Thanks!**


	5. Time!

**Time!**

**Hi guys I am not sure how many updates you will get today. Depends on how much my dad bugs me cause he is stuck at home right now thanks to the snow. So he tends to bug everyone to insanity. Thanks and enjoy!**

These two months have been hell on me. I didn't think it would take so long. Sesshomaru and I would talk about if for a little bit and then we went on to talk about other things. Sesshomaru made a guest list of his friends and coworkers and I made a list of my friends and then we put the two together.

The list was big and that made me worry a little bit. Izayoi took care of the dress and Sango was going to be taking pictures. Kagome was my maid of honor and Inuyasha was the best man. InuTashio was going to give me away. If there was anything else that was being planned then I didn't worry about it. The girls took care of it all. Which was good for me.

Everything seemed to be in order. I still went to school and did homework and I went to work with Sesshomaru. I never seen my real dad after the meeting at the school. We didn't even talk about him. I gave out the invitations to those at school. Ayame couldn't wait. She was so happy about it. I smiled at her. Koga just saw the free food, which made me laugh. Shippo was really happy for me as well.

I was glad that Sesshomaru and I got to spend a lot of time together and we put the house together and have it ready for when we moved in together. It was huge and had a lot of bedrooms. We redid a lot of the rooms and added a lot of things to it. We put a garden in for me to see when I would be in the library.

Sesshomaru didn't complain about the things we did to the house. I think he liked my ideas. I wasn't allowed to stay there with him. InuTashio didn't want anything to happen, that and he didn't want to listen to Inuyasha bitch the whole night. I agreed and always stayed at home with them.

It seemed like everything wanted to bug me. It was two weeks before the weeding. We would be out of school for winter break after today and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to be home and be with Sesshomaru. He wouldn't tell me what he planed for the honeymoon and how long it was going to be. It sucked, I wanted to know.

We were in our last class before I knew it. "I can't wait!" Ayame said. "I love Christmas. It's the best time of the year." She smiled as we sat down. "Is that because Koga spoils you?" I asked her jokingly. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and then Kagura walked in.

"Look it's the kittens." She said with a smirk on her face. I looked at her. "Didn't we have a deal? Seems to me your breaking it." I said to her. She huffed and then walked away. "I can't wait to graduate. She gets on my nerves way to easily." I said and then I gave my attention to the teacher. He was telling us how we weren't going to get homework as long as we finished today's assignments. So me and Ayame paired up and worked on it together and turned it in. Koga barely got it turned in before the bell rang.

We all walked out to Koga's car and waited for Inuyasha to pick me up. We were talking about the wedding before Kagura walked up to us. We turned to her and waited for her to say something and then she smirked. "Were you saying your getting married? Please who would want to marry you?" She said and then walked up closer and got in my face.

I knew the sound of Sesshomaru's car and was surprised to see him and not Inuyasha. I smiled back and saw Sesshomaru pull up beside Koga's car. I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and told Koga his thanks for watching me until he got there. Kagura's mouth dropped to the ground as she seen me and Sesshomaru pull away form the school.

"Rin who was that group of girls?" Sesshomaru asked me. "That was Abi group. Except Kagura is their little leader. They are a pain in the ass. Trust me." I said and took his hand in mine. He nodded and drove us to the new house. Some more of the stuff needed to be done.

We got out and headed in Sesshomaru wanted to show me what he done to the bedroom. He had a moved a lot of his stuff here. I knew InuTashio and Inuyasha would be moving my stuff while I was gone. I smiled at the bed and the pictures he hung up.

"Do you like?" He asked me. I turned to him and smiled. "I love it. You did a good job." I hugged him and he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his hips. He carried us to the bed and laid me down. We were just kissing well we were until I nipped his lip playfully. I knew he liked it.

Sesshomaru then started to kiss my neck and started to undo my shirt. I did the same to him. I was in my bra and he was shirtless and we were still kissing. Finally I got brave enough to flip us and I was on top kissing him. He growled and I smiled and kissed him again letting him take control.

Sesshomaru really liked being the dominate one. Which I didn't mind at all. I liked to see what things he wanted to do to me. But I knew like any other time he would get me hot and stop it. That was how Sesshomaru was. Why I have no clue but it is.

We finished up at the house and went home to get ready for Christmas. I knew I would be hanging out with my friends and giving gifts and things. It's what we did every year. Except this year I had Ayame, Koga, and Shippo to add to that list. Which made me really happy.

This past year has been hard on me and I hope the things I have done have made my mom proud of me. I knew she was watching over me like a mother does and I was happy. But what would she say about dad? I mean the man hates me and had hurt me so much. I mean he's my dad so I will always have some love for him. Just not as much as I use too.

Christmas came and gifts were exchanged. Sesshomaru's gift was a little confusing. I couldn't understand it and he would tell me anything either. My friends didn't go all out on me because of the wedding and all. That made me feel better. But of course InuTashio and Izayoi went all out on everyone. I didn't like it but I was told too bad.

"Good night." I said to Sesshomaru. He kissed me. "You know it's still pretty early. You can come to my room and visit." He said to me. I shook my head. "No I am really sleepy and I have to gain as much sleep as possible before the wedding. I have a feeling I wont be sleeping much." I teased.

Sesshomaru growled a playful growl and kissed me once again. I smiled and kissed him back. "Good night Rin. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He said to me and I nodded and closed the door. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. Soon this room wouldn't be mine. Soon I would be on my own house married.

To anyone else it would be great and fun. To me it was fun and scary. I had told Sesshomaru what I felt and he said I was just nervous and I would be fine. He reminded me that I wasn't going to be pressured into having kids until after high school which made me feel a little bit better.

I guess change isn't my style. I never really like change. But I wold do all this for Sesshomaru no matter what over and over again if it made him happy. I got out of the shower when I noticed the water was ice cold. "Guess I was thinking longer then I thought." I wrapped a towel around me and went to my room.

I didn't plan on it but I feel asleep on the bed with only a towel on. I woke up and saw my clock said two am. "Great. This is what I get for going to bed early." I felt my hair and parts of it were dry. I felt my body was stuck to the towel and stood up and dropped it on the floor and then picked my brush up off the side table and brushed it out.

"I'm too tired to get dressed. I don't think it will kill me to sleep naked once." I said and laid back down. I covered up with a blanket and went back to sleep. I didn't wake up till eight that morning. When I did wake up I knew my face was red.

"I didn't know you like to sleep like this." Sesshomaru whispered in my ear. I shivered and blushed. "I mean if I had known I would have came in a long time ago." He said and wrapped and arm around me. I blushed more as I felt him. I turned to face Sesshomaru and he kissed me.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I said. Sesshomaru slipped the blanket off of me. "I mean everyone will..." Sesshomaru smirked. "Where is everyone?" I asked him as he ran a hand down my stomach. I shivered at his touch. "Everyone went out to see friends. Its just you and me." He kissed my stomach. I moan a little.

"Tell me Rin. What happens if I do this?" He ran a hand over my breast. I blushed and shivered some more. "He sucked on one as he squeezed the other. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I moaned and he kept sucking on my nipple. It felt so amazing.

"We should stop before someone comes." I said and Sesshomaru stopped and kissed me and then left. I sighed and got dressed for the day and went on like nothing happened. The things he does to me. I swear someday I am going to lose it and never be able to stop when he starts.

Time is going to slow. Our hormones can't take it anymore. What will happen when we finally get to sleep together. Will we lose it or will it be taken slow like just now? Damn it father time you need to get your ass to moving. I can't wait another week with out knowing.

**Well? I hope this was a good chapter. I know it was short. I hope the next one will be longer. Also I don't know how Japanese weddings go so I am goin to do an American wedding. Yep. Ok thanks I hope you liked. **


	6. Wedding!

**Wedding!**

**It's the chapter you all have been wanting. Well at least I hope it is. If not too bad you get it anyway. :) Enjoy and please I beg you I need pet names! If I get no pet names then I will end the story on a cliff hanger and never finish it. I mean it! So pet names please.**

Kagome was yelling at me to stop being nervous and Sango was calming me down. She was going between me and Sesshomaru taking pictures. She wouldn't tell me a thing about him. I knew I asked a million times and she refused to answer me. It was killing me not knowing what he was doing and how he felt.

Finally Kagome told Sango to go find her place and for me to calm down and smile. I was going to be with Sesshomaru in a few minutes. I took one last look in the mirror. I had on a white princess dress that was strapless. No beading on the dress. I wore the necklace Sesshomaru gave me along with the engagement ring of course.

We walked out of the room and met up with InuTashio. He smiled at me and took my arm. I smiled back. I couldn't believe I was about to get married to Sesshomaru. It may sound weird but I don't think I could live my life any other way. If he wasn't in it, I would die.

The bride music started and we descended down the aisle. We took the path nice and slow, making me a little pissed. I just wanted to be with him already. I heard InuTashio chuckle a little and then smiled. Finally after forever we made it to Sesshomaru. InuTashio turned me toward him and kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed his back. Then Sesshomaru took my hand and I stood by his side.

We gave our vows and said our 'I do's' and then we finally got to kiss. The kiss that sealed our fate forever. Well until tonight then our lives are a new beginning. We pulled apart and I smiled at him. He smiled back and then we were off to the reception.

InuTashio gave a speech along with Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango was telling me that when I got back that I would be able to see the pictures she took. I couldn't wait. They were going to be great. Finally it was time for the father, daughter dance. InuTashio was more then happy to be my father for the night and I didn't say no.

We dance a pretty simple dance. InuTashio was telling me how pretty I was and how he would miss me. "I may be moving out but that doesn't mean I wont be a pain in the ass for you. I am still around so you still have to put up with me." He smiled and kiss my forehead and then Inuyasha took the next dance.

None of this seems real. Well that was until we had to leave for the honeymoon. Sesshomaru still hadn't told me where we were going. I wanted to know but he said he rather have me ask a lot of questions then him tell me. I smiled as we got in the car. I hugged everyone including Sesshomaru's birth mom. I noticed when she was around Sesshomaru called Izayoi by her name and not mom like I had been use to hearing.

We pulled away and I held Sesshomaru's hand. "Why do you not call her mom when she's around?" He knew what I meant and thought for a moment. "It was Izayoi's idea. She didn't want my mom to think she was being replace so I call her by her name when she's around." He answered me. I nodded and smiled.

"So?" I asked. He shook his head and I pouted. "Your mean. You know that?" I asked him. He chuckled and then kissed the back of my hand. "If I am that mean then why did you marry me?" He asked. Of course I had no come back and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled at me and then gave his attention to the road.

After and hour long drive Sesshomaru pulled into the airport parking lot. I looked at him and he smiled more. He got our luggage out of the trunk and we walk in side out of the cold. Sesshomaru chartered a private jet. Go figure. Says he doesn't want me to figure out where we are going and then we load the plan. He sat next to me and held my hand once again. I felt terrible cause when I am on a plan I fall asleep. And I did in the middle of a conversation with Sesshomaru.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but Sesshomaru shook me awake. I noticed he laid his jacket over me and I smiled at him. He said we were almost there and that I should wake up. I nodded and looked for my water. Sesshomaru handed me a fresh bottle of water and I took it.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep on you. I didn't mean too." I said looking down at the floor. Sesshomaru lifted my head and smiled and then kissed me deeply. "It's alright. I managed to pass the time." He said and then kissed me again just as deeply as before. I blushed and kissed him back. I liked these moments with Sesshomaru. He made me feel safe and loved.

After thirty minutes we landed on the ground. We excited the plan and I stopped. "Of all the places to bring me you bring me to here?" I looked at a deserted town. "What is going on?" I asked him. He just smiled and then walked me to the car that was waiting. Some men up our luggage in the truck and then Sesshomaru drove away after giving them orders.

"Sesshomaru what is going on?" I asked. He ignored me. I knew he could hear me he was just ignoring me. I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine ignore me." I said and looked out the window and watched as we passed a lot of tall dark trees. It's wasn't dark but according to the time it was late at night.

After and hour and half of driving Sesshomaru turned on a side road and took it. After ten minutes on this road he turned into a paved driveway. I gasped when I saw the beautiful two story Victorian house. It was beautiful. Sesshomaru took my hand and kissed it once again. I smiled at him and he pulled into the garage. We got out and Sesshomaru picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. I laughed and kissed him the whole time. I had an idea of where we were going but wasn't sure where it was.

Finally I felt something soft under me. I giggled and for the first time Sesshomaru did wait for me to tell him to take my shirt off, he just did it. Of course I didn't care I was trying to get his off so I could feel his chest against mine. I wanted him to make me do things I had never done before.

Like all the other times Sesshomaru gave his attention the my breast and sucked them and squeezed them. I moaned with every touch. I loved all the things he does to me. After a few minutes I felt Sesshomaru undo my pants and I started to work on his. He could tell I was nervous. But this wouldn't be the first time he has seen me naked.

He kissed my lips and I kissed him back. He tasted so good. I didn't notice until it was too late that he had my hand and he pulled it towards his cock. I blushed and he smiled. "It's ok." He said softly in my ear. I shivered and then lightly stroked it. He growled into my neck. I smiled and did it again. I got the same reaction.

I did it once more and Sesshomaru nipped at my neck. I moaned and let go of him. He smiled and then forced a kiss on me. He licked my lips wanting me to open them. I willingly did so and then we battle for dominance with our tongues. Sesshomaru was supporting himself by his elbows trying not to crush me and I wrapped my arms around his.

The kissing battle when on and on for a very long time and then Sesshomaru started to kiss down my body. With each kiss he got a moan that I couldn't hold back. He groped my breast as he kissed my stomach over and over again. I thought I was going to lose it then and there.

Then I noticed Sesshomaru move down lower. With each inch he moved I got nervous but the moans weren't stopping. He kept my body alert. I wasn't sure if I could handle this. He smirked and then came back up and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me and sat me up and cradled me in his lap.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment and then kissed me. "I enjoy getting you hot and cold. It's fun." He said and then slipped a finger in between my legs. I watched him as he did this. I felt the finger go in me. I moaned. It didn't hurt or anything. It felt odd but in a good way.

After moving it around for a minute he slipped another finger in. That was made me moan even more. It felt the same as before but with some uncomfortable feeling. Sesshomaru kissed me the whole time as he was moving around inside of me. At first I wasn't sure what this feeling was but then I understood. Was this feeling suppose to come quickly or was I messing it up. Sesshomaru kissed me again.

"Relax Rin." He said in my ear. I nodded and did as told. After a while Sesshomaru added a third finger. I moaned louder then before. This one seemed to stretch me a little. I didn't know if what was happening to me was normal but I trust Sesshomaru and relaxed.

After a few minutes I felt Sesshomaru move faster in me. I moaned as I felt his fingers go in and out of me. He either kissed my lips or my neck as I moaned louder and louder. Then when I felt this tension build up he pulled out and stopped. I looked at him.

Sesshomaru just smirked at me and kissed me again. "Did you like?" He asked. I nodded and he smirked. "Good cause there's more to come." He said and then kissed me deeply and laid me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Well? Yeah I just stopped it there. Bet you hate me! If you wish fore more then give me what I want. Lol. But seriously I do need pet names and I will not update till I have a new one. And it cannot be fluffy. That one is old. I need new ones. So someone give me something. Thanks. I hope you liked it.**


	7. Separation!

**Separation! **

**I love this chapter. I know all of you are goin to hate it. Hehe... Enjoy reading this as I go and hide from you crazy readers. :)**

I looked and felt like hell. We got a two night honeymoon and then I was back to school. This sucked! Ayame seen that I hadn't gotten much sleep and she just rubbed my back like Sango would and talked to me softly. I smiled my thanks.

"So is he keeping you up that much?" Asked Koga with a grin. "I mean I figured you two would still be rolling in the bedsheets." He spoke once again. I glared at him and he froze. "What did I do wrong this time?" He asked.

"Koga, Sesshomaru has been gone a week. They came back early because of his job. Your such and idiot sometimes." Ayame said as she gave her attention back to Rin. "He'll be back in two days. I am sure you can last that long." She said. I nodded and laid my head back down.

Sesshomaru and I had been married for nine days. Ever sense he left for the damn business meeting I have felt like hell. It's like part of me is gone and wounded or something. Everyone is saying it's because we are so attached to one another its hard on me. I didn't think it was that at all. Sesshomaru would call and when I heard him I feel a little better but not all the way.

He had to talk me into eating. Saying he didn't want me to get worse and the whole time I ate something he would talk to me. I felt like I was a pain in his ass but he said he didn't mind and that helped me out a lot with the eating thing.

Two more days. How am I to survive? Home was boring to me. I hated the place at the moment. Kagome and Sango had been staying over with me at night to make sure I was OK and wouldn't do anything stupid. Which I wouldn't. I knew Sesshomaru had sent them because he was worried.

The bell rang and we went to sixth hour. Shippo sat on one side of me and Ayame sat on the other and Koga sat in front of me. They had been my emotional support through this. I still did well in school and took notes but it was more out of habit then want.

I just wanted this day to be over with. I was typing my notes on the computer and looked down to see what it said and smiled as I got a chat message for the first time in over a week. I wanted to cry but didn't. That would get me in big trouble.

**Rover: **_Well I see you got a hold of my computer before I left. _I smiled at the message. Ayame wanted to know what cheered me and looked at my screen. She smiled at me and sent me a chat saying she would send me the notes later. I said thank and talked to Sesshomaru.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_I like it. It suites you well my love._

**Rover: **_Rin aren't you a little old to be acting five? _

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_I thought you liked my personality? Even if it means I act like a child._

**Rover: **_Your doing the face aren't you? You know what lets change topics._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_OK come home early. Get on a plane now and come back to me. I don't like being away from you. It's killing me._

**Rover: **_You know I would if I could but I can't. If I do then we lose this deal and then you will be out of a job. Do you really want to lose your job? _I pouted at his message and replied.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_No, I don't. _

**Rover: **_Good. I have to go now. Be back in two days and I will call you tonight. I love you Rin._

**SamuraiPrincess24:** _I love you too._

I didn't like the next two days. They seemed to have just dragged on and on. I drove to the airport to meet up with Sesshomaru. I waited for him at the gate. The flight board said his plane landed early by five minutes. So I waited.

Finally Sesshomaru showed up after fifteen minutes and he smiled at me. I ran to him and he dropped is suitcase and caught me. He kissed me over and over again. "Maybe I should leave more often if you welcome me home like this." I pouted and Sesshomaru laughed and put me down. He grabbed his things and we walked to the truck.

"So other then not wanting to eat how was your week?" Sesshomaru asked me. I looked over at him for a second. "It was hell. Your never allowed to leave again." I said. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. "I mean it. I wont let you ever leave me again." I said.

It was silent the rest of the way home. We unloaded the truck and took Sesshomaru's stuff inside. He said he was going to unpack and then meet me in the dining room. I nodded and went to go see how things were turning out in the kitchen.

Half hour later me and Sesshomaru were sitting down eating together for the first time in nine days. I was so happy. We talked about his trip and what he saw and the places he went. Finally we were both done and Sesshomaru smiled at me. "Ya know I brought you home a present." He said. I turned to face him.

"Where is it?" I asked. He pointed to the stairs and I smiled. I got up and ran to our bedroom. I opened the door and their on our bed was a big box. I walked over to the bed and untied the bow. Sesshomaru had followed me and snaked his arms around my waist and watched as I opened the gift.

I lifted the lid and blushed. "That's not even funny." I said. He chuckled. "I'm your wife your suppose to bring me home a gift with meaning." I said. He kissed my neck. "It has meaning. Trust me when I bought it I couldn't stop thinking about you." He turned me around in his arms. I blushed more when I looked up at him.

He sucked on my neck and I moaned. "Please?" He asked. I shook my head no. "I promise you'll like it." He kissed my neck. "What's the point of it if your just going to rip it off of me. I know you, if it covers up any of your favorite places you rip it off." I said and he kissed me. "Please?" I sighed and grabbed the material and walked to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and shook my head. "Impossible." I smiled and looked at the new article of clothing Sesshomaru brought home for me. I looked at for a moment and then noticed it was like a dress. I took off my other clothes and slipped it on. Then I noticed why he liked it so much. My breast didn't get covered up but the material. I blushed as I looked at myself.

After looking at myself for five minutes Sesshomaru knocks on the door. Open it and his eyes widen. I am about to say something but then he picks me up and carries me to the bed. I giggle and kiss him and he kisses me back and then he laid me down.

I didn't waste time and giving my breast attention. He took my left breast in his one hand and then he sucked my right. I moaned at the feeling he was giving me. "Sesshoamru...please it's been over a week." I pouted. He smiled at me and then stripped himself free of his clothes. I smiled as I saw him. I could tell my breathing had gotten heavy as I watched him.

Finally he was completely naked and crawled back over my body. He smiled at me and kissed my lips. I moaned into the kiss and and pull him closer to me. "I love you." I said and he smiled back. "I love you too Rin. I will always love you." Sesshomaru said to me. I smiled more and felt his hands roam over my body.

I feel Sesshomaru's cock rub against me and I can tell he is about to enter me when the phone rings. "Ignore it." I said to him and he agrees and kisses me deeply and hard. I moaned and waited for him to enter and then someone knocked on the door. Sesshomaru huffed and I sighed.

Sesshomaru gets up and puts on some pants and I cover up with the blanket and listen. "Yes?" Sesshomaru asked. "Sorry Sir but your father is on the phone." She said. Sesshomaru nodded and came back and sat on the bed and picked up the phone.

"Dad we just got back home. What is it you want?" He asked. I couldn't hear what InuTashio said on the other end and didn't really care. He ruined our moment. I haven't had sex with Sesshomaru in over a week and the moment we are about to do it we get interrupted. What is the deal? Can't I get one night with my husband?

Sesshomaru hung up and then turned to me and kissed my forehead. "Your not gonna be happy." He said. I glared at him. "My dad needs to to go sign some papers for work." I sighed. "I will be back as soon as possible. I promise." Sesshomaru said to me. I nodded and kissed him goodbye. I got up and found a change of clothes and then went to lay down on the bed.

I fell asleep before Sesshomaru got home. I felt bad but I couldn't help it. I was too tired and couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. Oh well it's his own fault for leaving me to go sign stupid papers. Teach him to leave his horny wife.

**Guess what? Don't you guys love my story? So my credit for Rover goes to fluffy ninja bunny! Thanks so much! I loved the name. :) Now excuse me while I got hide from all the people who are pissed because I didn't write a lemon. Update will be soon. Love you all!**


	8. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry to imform you all but a new chapter wont be posted until March 29th 2013. Reason's being is my friend from Denmark is visiting and I miss her so much and it's been two years sense I seen her last so for once someone is coming before my story. I am sorry if this ruins some people's day but I miss her so I am going to spend a lot of time with her. Thank you for all for reviewing and following my story. **


	9. Sick!

**Sick!**

**I know it's been forever. Not really. :) Well I promised you would get and update this Friday and here it is. Hope ya like!**

I came home from school like normal. I went up stairs to change out of my school uniform and then I saw him in bed. "Sesshomaru?" I asked him. He didn't move. I walked over to the bed and seen he was asleep and saw the cold medicine. "Guess even he gets sick." I smiled and put the blanket on him.

I quietly walked out of the room and to the library to do my homework. I wanted him to get as much rest as he could. It was now March. We have been married for two months. So far he has managed to get me a gift each month. I should really tell him to stop but I know he wouldn't listen to me. He was so stubborn.

After a few hours Sesshomaru found me in the library. I could tell he was still not well but well enough to be out about in the house. He came over and kissed my forehead. "How do you feel?" I asked him as he sat down next to me. He shrugged. "I saw the cold medicine." I said to him. I glanced at the table. "I don't care if you get sick as long as you let me help you." I said and he wrapped and arm around me.

"Well good to know your willing to mend me back to health." He said as I sat in his lap. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. "It's time to eat. Come on lets go." He said and sat my feet on the floor and we both went to the dining room.

I could tell he was fighting sleep. It took everything he had not to fall asleep at the table while eating. I helped him get back to bed and gave him some more medicine. "At least you don't whine like most guys who get sick." I said to myself.

I went down stairs and grabbed some tear and honey. "This should help him a little." I said and then took the tea mixer I made up stairs to Sesshomaru. He had to get fluids in him and I knew he loved his tea. If he didn't have a glass a day he was pissed off for a week. He was so touchy about his tea.

I brought the tea into the room and saw him sitting up. "I brought you some tea." I said and handed it to him. He gladly took it and took a nice little sip. He smiled at me. "Thank you Rin. It's delicious." He said to me. I smiled at him. "Want to watch some tv?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "I just want to relax a bit." He said to me and I nodded. I went to the desk in our room and grabbed my sketch book and sat next to him in my spot on the bed.

"Then I will relax with you." I said and started to draw a picture of a bird. What kind I didn't know but it was looking good as I sketched it. Sesshomaru just sat silently and watched me as I did so. He didn't say anything which was normal but he knew I didn't like silents all that much. But this was nice for once.

When I was done with the sketch I looked over to see a sleeping Sesshomaru. I smiled and turned the lights off and set my alarm and went to bed to get rest for school tomorrow. It looked like it was going to be a long day anyway.

The next morning when I work up I noticed Sesshomaru was still asleep. I felt his forehead and frowned. "He still has a fever." I sighed and went to the house phone and dialed InuTashio's number. He answered me on the third ring.

"Hello, this InuTashio speaking." InuTashio said. I could tell I woke him up. "Hi InuTashio. It's me Rin. I called to ask you to call me in for school. I am not allowed too do it myself." I said to him. I could hear him sigh. He was thinking I didn't want to go so Sesshomaru and I could fool around before work. "Oh and we will both be off today." I said to him.

"And why is that?" He asked. I smiled he could be a real pervert sometimes. "Sesshomaru is sick and I need to take care of him." I said. "Oh well then I will call you in. Thank you for letting me know." He said and I told him thank you and then hung up.

I went to the kitchen and asked the chef if he could make something that helps colds but is for breakfast. He nodded and went about his way to make Sesshomaru something that will help him get better.

Twenty minutes later I was taking Sesshomaru's breakfast to him. He smiled when I walked in and showed him what he was eating. He didn't complain about how bad he felt. He was telling me thanks for all that I had done for him. I just smiled and waited for him to finish eating. I didn't mind taking care of him when he was sick.

Sesshomaru was going on day four of being sick and I was getting worried. Finally after talking to him for three hours he said I could call and make a doctor's appointment. I was able to make the appointment for the next day and Sesshomaru didn't argue anymore.

The next Sesshomaru got dressed and we were off to the doctors. I had made a list of all the things he had eaten which isn't much. Some foods didn't want to stay down. Others he fought to keep down. Liquids were OK with him as long as it didn't have sugar in it.

We were sitting in the waiting room waiting for him to be called. He wasn't happy. He had his arms crossed and he was looking at the floor. I sighed. "You keep looking at the floor like that and you'll burn a hole in the floor."I said to him. He looked up at me and then back down.

Finally after ten minutes of waiting his name was called and he dragged me back with him. I smiled and then the nurse lead him to a scale and I didn't look cause it was private. She then took us to a room and the whole time I noticed she was checking him out. I didn't like it but I didn't say a thing.

We walked into a room and Sesshomaru sat on the bed. The nurse then checked his blood pressure and temperature. She didn't waste time in rubbing against him. I glared and ignored her the whole time. Sesshomaru just looked at me. He knew I didn't like her, but didn't say anything.

Finally after it was all done she left and Sesshomaru smiled at me and I smiled back and took his hand in mine. We started talking about something that we were planing and then the doctor came in. He shook hands with Sesshomaru and I.

Both Sesshomaru and I explained what was wrong with him. The doctor thought a moment and asked Sesshomaru some questions. Finally the doctor asked if I could leave a moment and then I nodded and as I left the nurse walked in. "What the?" I glared and waited by the door.

After five minutes the doctor said I could go back in and I did so. I saw the nurse typing things into the computer and I walk up to Sesshomaru. "What was that about?" I asked. He took my hand in his and kissed it. "They wanted to feel my stomach and stuff." He said to me. "He said I have a infection. I must have gotten it from my last trip." I nodded. "Which means I wont be traveling for a while."

I looked up. "Really? What will happen with work if you wont?" I asked him. He shrugged. I sighed and then rested my head on his shoulder. She smiled and kissed my cheek and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "Well I guess that means next week I get to wake up every morning to you." I said smiling. I heard the nurse stop typing for a second and then went back to it. I smirked and then we talked about what the doctor said.

After another ten minutes the doctor came back with a prescription for his infection. We said thank you and then left. I went to the pharmacy and then got it filled and drove Sesshomaru home. He slept on the way back home. I smiled at him and just drove and finally made it home. I shook him awake and he got out and I sent him straight to bed.

"I can't believe how tired I am and all I have done is took care of him." I got him a glass of water and some soup along with his new medication. They told us to start it right away. I made my way upstairs carefully and saw him laying in the bed. I smiled at the sight of him.

He looked up at me and smiled and I gave him his drink, soup and medicine. He didn't waste time eating it. He got right to work and thirty minutes later it was all gone. I smiled and then set everything on a side table and just cuddled with him. Well I did until his phone rang and then I went to take the stuff down stairs. I knew it was his dad calling to see what the doctor said to him.

**This is all I have for now. I know short chapter and I have bad news for you all. There will be no update till Easter Sunday my time. I have a wedding I am going too. I will be coloring Easter eggs with my niece as well, so it will be a busy day for me. If this does not make you happy I am sorry but I worked my ass off getting this wedding set up that I didn't know was happening till I got dragged into helping so I am going to it. Thanks and Review! Hope you enjoyed! :) **


	10. High School Drama!

**High School Drama!**

**I am so sorry for a late update! This week has been crazy. My friend from Denmark came and visited and then I got a wedding set up for her host dad she had when she came for a whole year and then Easter was here and I had to help cook for it and then Monday I slept all day to get all the energy I used and then my internet went out. Sorry!**

After Sesshomaru seemed to be doing well with his medicine I decided to go back to school. He was doing much better then before. He had been getting out of bed and doing some paper work. InuTashio refused to let either of us at work. He didn't let me go because I had been around Sesshomaru so much. He wouldn't let Sesshomaru go because he was sick and didn't need to be around other people.

It was third period and me and Ayame were waiting for Koga and Shippo to show up. We talked about what all I missed and wondered if I would be able to catch up. I told Ayame if I couldn't I would just ask Sesshomaru to help me out. She smiled and giggled a bit. "I didn't know he was so down to earth. But I guess he has to be to be married to a high school student." She said and then smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well it seems she didn't drop out of school. That's amazing." I looked up to see a laughing Kagura and then turned to Ayame with a raised brow. "Did I miss something?" I asked her. Ayame shook her head. "Kagura was making bets saying you dropped out of school." She said. "No one took her seriously though. Koga made sure of that one." She said and then turned as she heard Koga say something to Shippo.

Kagura and he goons walked away and I said hi to the guys. They asked me if everything was OK with me and I explained it was Sesshomaru that was sick and the he and I were both fine. They sighed in relief and then asked if I would need help with my homework. I shook my head and then gave my attention to the teacher.

The teacher's gave me my homework with no questions asked. I guess that was thanks to InuTashio. I wonder what the teachers think of me? Some of them must know that I am married to Sesshomaru. But I guess when its a demon it doesn't matter to them. I shrugged the thought off and then went to lunch with my friends.

Like always I did my science homework at lunch. It was easy. Vocab and some questions. I was a wiz kid when it came to science. Why I have no clue. My parents were horrible in the subject but me I was smart in it. I won science fairs when I entered. My first fair was in second grade and I got first place. The subject just came naturally to me.

It wasn't too long that we were interrupted by Kagura and her airhead friends. "What's this? A nerd doing homework? It's sad you three hang out with someone like this. I mean she is so plain and boring." Kagura said speaking to Ayame and the other two. I ignored her and went about my work. I didn't have time for her today. "Hey don't ignore me while I am talking to you." She said and slammed her hands on the table. I looked at her. "I am pretty sure you were talking to them not me. So there for how can I ignore you." I said and went back to my homework.

Kagura huffed and just stood there by our table. Ayame asked me something about the assignments and I answered her. Kagura didn't move a muscle. I just kept doing my homework and talked to the others. They seemed more interested in what homework I was doing then Kagura.

Finally the bell rang and we left Kagura and her friends behind. I didn't see the point in talking to her. She wasn't my friend so there was no need to talk to her. I said bye to Ayame and Shippo and walked to class with Koga. We were talking about some movie that was coming out and he was wondering if it was a good date movie. I gave him my opinion and what I knew of Ayame. He smiled and thanked me. Then we went to work on the homework.

School finally ended. Sesshomaru brought me to school and he was picking me up from it. I just couldn't wait. I was hanging out with the others waiting for him to show up. We were talking about a new restaurant when Kagura showed up. "You even hang out at school after its over. How pathetic. I mean don't you even have a life? Maybe you should get a boyfriend." She said laughing. Nobody seemed to notice a car pull up as Kagura verbally assaulted me.

She kept going on about how I need a boyfriend and maybe I would stop all the lying and shit. I was so ready to deck her for all the stuff she was saying. I didn't like to be violent but I would if it would shut her up. I was about to take a step towards her car when I heard a horn go off. I turned to my left and smiled. Sesshomaru arrived and I smiled more.

He got out of his car and walked over to us. He looked me over and then looked at the three people in the car and then turned his attention back to me. "I trust you had a good day today?" He asked me. I placed a finger on my chin and then thought a moment. "Am I a nerd?" I asked him. He didn't seemed surprised by my question. "Yes." He answered and Kagura laughed. This got her a glare from Sesshomaru. "You know this Rin. Now lets go home. I have a trip to get ready for and you have rooms to finish before Kagome and Sango come over tomorrow." He said to me. I smiled and nodded. I turned and said goodbye to my friends and then followed Sesshomaru.

He had my door opened when I made it to the car and like always before I can sit down he pulls me into a deep loving kiss and lets go of me. I smiled and got in the car. I see Ayame pointing a Kagura's car and laughing and then I see Kagura looking at the car and her mouth is wide open. I giggle and then buckle up and wave goodbye.

It didn't take long to get home. Which was nice. I missed going to work but I also enjoyed staying at home. I went inside and went over the list of things that needed to be done and got to work. It seemed to take forever to get done but it was all done and over with a few minutes before supper. I went down stairs and took my seat.

Sesshomaru was going over paper work and I just kept to myself. It was a little boring. I hated when he worked at the table. It took away from us time. I didn't say anything. I kept quite and ate my dinner. Sesshomaru hardly touched his and I left the room and went to the sitting room and looked out at the garden.

"I can't believe in two months I will be graduating." I sighed. "I feel like a failure somehow. Why didn't I apply to any colleges?" I hid my face in my knees and thought of why I didn't apply to a school. The one answer that I kept getting was I already have a job. I sighed more. "Idiot. What am I going to do with all my free time now." I whipped some tears out of my eyes and then the feeling hit me.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. I didn't make it quick enough and got sick in the sink. I whipped my face off and looked in the mirror. "I need to calm down. The more upset I get the more sick I will get." I told myself and went to our bedroom's bathroom and started to brush my teeth. I looked around for a few seconds and then froze.

I spit the toothpaste out and rinsed my toothbrush off. When I took a second look I ran down stairs to find Sesshomaru. He wasn't in the dinning hall or his study. I finally found a maid and asked her where Sesshomaru was. "I'm sorry my Lady but he left about two minutes ago. His father called him over." She said to me. I sent her away and then I got my keys and drove to the store.

It didn't take long for me to find the things I needed. "Stupid Sesshomaru leaving me when I needed him to run to the store. What a great husband you are." I mumbled under my breath and then paid for my things. I got in my truck and drove home. When I got there I seen Sesshomaru was back and Inuyasha and Miroku were here as well. I went straight to the bathroom.

My stomach started to cramp and the sick feeling was back. "This just sucks. I blame it all on you Sesshomaru." I said to myself again and pouted as I looked at the offending box that I held. I felt the cramping again and took a deep breath to help it go away. "This can't get any worse.

**Well here ya go chapter nine!** **I hope you like it! I do. Like I said before sorry for a late update. **


	11. Argument!

**Argument!**

**YAY! Chapter Ten! Who is happy? I know I am. Well that ended fast. Umm...don't hate me too much for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I knew I turned pale. My stomach started to cramp more and then I made a brave move and went to Sesshomaru's study. He was in a deep conversation with the others that I frowned and went to our room. I sat on the bed and looked at the floor.

It didn't take long for me to start crying. I would look at the clock and hate it more and more as the time went by. I should have been asleep hours ago but I couldn't stay calm enough. Finally at one in the morning Sesshomaru walked in and was surprised to see me awake.

He went to the bathroom and then came back out and saw that I hadn't moved from my spot. He came to sit next to me. I didn't turn to look at him. I just looked at the floor. Sesshomaru didn't say a word to me. He just sat there and then about ten minutes later he spoke. "You want tell me whats wrong?" He asked. I broke out of my floor gazing and looked at him. I don't know why but when he asked me that I got angry.

"What's wrong is your so worried about work you don't care about me. Is it so hard to put your work down long enough to eat dinner with your own wife. I mean come on Sesshomaru it's not fair to me." I said and then I walked out and went to a guest room and locked the door. Sesshomaru followed me and knocked and I ignored him and listened to him leave.

I fell asleep leaning against the bedroom door. I heard Sesshomaru wake up and I didn't even both to talk to him. I heard him walk to the door and knock. I just ignore him. He didn't move from his spot outside the door. He knocked a couple more times and then gave up. I sighed a depressing sigh.

I looked at the clock and quickly ran down the stairs and too the dining hall. He wasn't there. "Damn." I heard the car outside and ran quickly. I opened the front door to see Sesshomaru's car door shut. I looked down at the ground and cried as he pulled away. "I am such an idiot." I cried harder and tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming. \

I don't know how long I stood there but I finally ended up going back inside and straight to our room. I laid down on the bed and cuddled with Sesshomaru's pillow. "He probably hates me now." I said to myself and that just made me cry harder. Eventually I fell asleep holding Sesshomaru's pillow.

Hours had passed before I woke up again. I felt horrible for the way I treated Sesshomaru. I should have never yelled at him. I got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and I mentally kicked myself. I heard the phone ring and I ignored it. I heard the machine go off.

"_Rin, when you get this call me." _It's was a very pissed off Sesshomaru on the other end. He demanded I called him back. I clutched my hands into fist and walked back to the phone and called him back. On the fourth ring he answered the phone and I could hear the anger in his voice. "Bout time you called back. That was the eight message I left. Where have you been?" He asked me. I was getting angrier and angrier at him by the minute.

"I didn't know you had to know where I was twenty-four seven. Forgive me for not telling you." I shot back at him. "Rin what is your problem?" He growled over the phone. I clutched the phone tighter in my hand. "What in the hell did I do wrong to make you this pissed off at me? Damn it I can't help you if you wont talk to me." He said calming down some.

I don't know why but the more he talked the more pissed I got. "Your my problem. You and your damn work." I said and then hung up. I didn't even wait for a response. I was so angry and I didn't know why. I finally got my sketch book and drew some to help me vent. It always did the trick to calm me down.

Three hours and four drawings later I got on my laptop and checked my email. There was nothing there. So I watched some movies online and I was about to close my laptop when I got a chat. I rolled my eyes and glared.

**LordofFluff: **_Do you want to talk now? _

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_What is there to talk about? You know I hate your job. What more is there?_

**LordofFluff: **_Rin I am not stupid. I know when something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is? If its work tell me what I can do to make you happy._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Don't do work at home anymore._

**LordofFluff: **_Is that all? Rin this seems to go much deeper then just work. Do you not want to work anymore? I mean it seemed like you enjoyed staying at home when I was sick. Rin if you don't want to work then just say so. I wont make you. As for working at home I will put an end to it this moment. I promise. _

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_I don't wont you going on so many business trips either. I hate being away from you. It messes everything up. _

**LordofFluff: **_Rin I can't promise you that. I'm sorry._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_If you can't promise me can you make that promise to our unborn child?_

I could feel the tears running down my face. This was the only way I knew how to tell Sesshomaru. I watched and waited for him to message back but he didn't. The phone rang and it showed it was Sesshomaru calling. I shook a little from being scared.

"Hello?" I answered. "When did you find out?" He asked me. I took a deep breath. He seemed almost scared of what I told him. "Rin? Rin? Are you there?" He asked. I shook out of my thoughts. "Yes, I uhh...found out yesterday." I said to him.

There was silents on the other end. I watched the clock as time when by. Sesshomaru didn't say a thing for twenty minutes. I just waited for him. Knowing at some point he would speak to me again. "I'm coming home." He said and then hung up. I looked at the phone and put it on the charger.

"At least he knows now. I can't believe how bitchy I was to him. Such a jerk." I said to myself. It was the truth. I took my anger out on him. Why was I even mad in the first place? I started to pace in our room and started thinking to hard for my brain to handle.

I didn't even notice when Sesshomaru walked in. I just kept pacing. Finally he stopped me and made me look him in the eye. I didn't know what happened but I just started to cry. What for I don't know but I did and he held me.

Pregnancy was the thing we both agreed on. Wait till after I graduate before he got me pregnant. But of course whats going to stop me from getting pregnant when we didn't use any birth control. I didn't know who to blame. Sesshomaru or myself I knew everyone was willing to blame Sesshomaru first. I know I did.

Finally I looked up at him and he looked scared and worried and something else. "Rin if you don't' want the fetus then just say so and I can call a doctor right away for termination it right away." He said as he held me tight. Did I just hear that right? "After all this wasn't planned and you shouldn't have to suffer." He said to me.

I pulled away in shock. He thought I didn't want to the baby. He tried to pull me back. "NO! Sesshomaru this baby didn't choose to be born. We knew we could get pregnant and we did nothing to prevent that. If you think just because I got moody mean's I don't want the baby then you are mistaken." I said to him. He seemed a little surprised by my reaction.

After all that my father had put me through I wasn't about to kill a baby because he or she wasn't planned. We were the ones that could have stopped it from having him or her to begin with but we didn't and we were going to live with our choices with no regrets. Well that's what I told myself anyway.

Sesshomaru stepped towards me. "So you want to keep him or her?" He asked me. I nodded trying to stand my ground. But before I knew it Sesshomaru was holding me tightly. Like he was afraid of losing me. "Thank God! The way you were acting made me think you didn't want the baby." He said in my ear. I felt something wet on my shoulder but didn't push Sesshomaru away. I knew what it was.

I knew Sesshomaru wanted kids and I guess I scared him into thinking I didn't want to have kids anymore. I wrapped my arms around and him and we held each other for a while. We were both happy that was the main thing. How we would handle a baby is another story. But we have a little time before they arrive.

**I am so sorry it has taken forever to get an update. My internet is down still and my family is going through some issues. I do not know when I will be able to update. I am so sorry. But I hope these update help you for a while. Again I am sorry. Chat name credit goes too Sarah. Thank you for the name. I love it. **


	12. Author's Note! 2

**Author's Note!**

**I am so sorry everyone! My internet is down and I live in the middle of no where, so updating is a little hard. Please forgive me. I hope that none of you stop reading. Just because I have no internet doesn't mean I wont be writing. I hope you all keep reading this story. Thank you for all for the reviews and encouragement. It means a lot to me. Thank you. :) You all are a true inspiration to me. Thank you again. **


	13. Telling!

**Telling!**

**Well like chapter ten not sure how often I can update. So here is chapter eleven. I hope you all like. Thanks for those who love the story. I love the review they make me happy. So thanks! Oh I will not give up on this story if some of you were worried about that. **

I wasn't sure how to tell them. I mean how do you tell the people you love that your going to have their first grandchild. It just seemed so weird. And plus Sesshomaru and I promised to wait till after high school to get pregnant.

After hours of thinking I came up with a great idea. I got some paper and started to work on the art that came to my thoughts. Sesshomaru left me to peace and went to got set up to have dinner with his family. I had to make four drawling and had to make sure they were perfect.

After hours of working on the art, Sesshomaru pulled me to bed. I welcomed his arms and the bed. It was nice and comfy. I kissed Sesshomaru and then I was asleep. It felt nice not to worry about so much. I knew it would be a little stressful but that was life right? I wouldn't have it any other way.

The next night Sesshomaru pulled me to the car telling me we are running late and need to leave. I knew how he was about being on time. If he was late he would be in a horrible mood all night. I smiled anyway and got in the car.

"Sesshomaru, you did remember the gifts right?" I asked. He nodded and I looked in the back seat and smiled. "Good. Cause I put a lot of time and effort into those. I said. He kissed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and then we went about the ride in silence.

We finally made it to the manor and walked in. It wasn't long and we were greeted with InuTashio and Izayoi. We talked about things that have happened and what we all have been up too. We ate dinner with out a problem. We laughed and went on about things that have happened for Inuyasha, Kagome and I at our schools and how we are doing with our grades.

Finally we ended up in the sitting room and Sesshomaru gave his parents and Inuyasha their gifts and I have Kagome her's. They opened them at the same time and then Izayoi cried and then gave me a huge hug. Sesshomaru left the room with his dad.

While they were gone Inuyasha gave me a gift. "Its a welcome to the family gift. I guess you could say." He said to me as I opened the box and found and id bracelet. I smiled when I saw that engraved in the bracelet was **SamuraiPrincess. **I got up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much." I said. InuTashio and Sesshomaru returned and then I got a smiled. I showed Sesshomaru the bracelet and he smiled and told me it looked nice on me. InuTashio told me how happy he was about the baby and he couldn't wait for the birth.

"Oh Rin before I forget. Sango and I were hoping to go on a little shopping trip with you. I mean it's been so long. I think we have earned a day to ourselves. Don't you think? We can plan it sometime soon. How does that sound to you?" Kagome asked me. I smiled and nodded quickly.

Kagome smiled and then hugged me. "Good. Then that means we can look at baby stuff." She said and then went back to her seat. I nodded and we went on about baby this and baby that. It was a lot of fun. Izayoi was probably the most excited out of all of us. Which I was kind of glad. She need a grandkid to keep her busy.

Then InuTashio proceeded to tell us about when his son's were children and what plots and jokes they pulled on the staff of their home. We laughed at the moments Sesshomaru and Inuyasha denied ever doing such things. Then Izayoi would put her two cents worth in and tell them how mistaken they were and that their father was telling the stories correct. Kagome and I had a blast.

I was pretty lucky to have such a great family. They always managed to make me laugh and smile. They were a great family and they made me whole. I don't know what I would do with out them. We were having such a great time when my phone went off.

Everyone went silent and I answered my phone. "Hello?" I asked. I waited a moment and then a man came on the other end. "Yes is this Rin Sato?" He asked me. "Yes I am she. Who is this?" I asked. There was a sad sigh on the other end.

I waited a moment and then the man returned. "Ms. Sato, I am sorry to have to inform you but your father had just been shot. He was in a standoff with the police force and had a hostage. We would appreciate it if you could come down to the morgue and identify your father." There was another pause on his end. "I am sorry for you loss." He told me.

It took all I had not to cry. "Umm...yes of course. Thank you for telling me." I said and then hung up the phone. Everyone looked at me and I could feel the tears. "That was the police department. They were calling to tell me that my father had been shot in killed in a face off with the police. They need me to go id the body." I told them and everyone was in shock.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't believe it. After so much anger and this is what happens. He almost kills someone and ends up dead himself. This just didn't seem real to me. This couldn't be real. Not it was a lie. Just like when my mom died. Yeah right, my dad was dead and he had been killed because he had lost his mind.

After some encourage meant from Sesshomaru I decided to go to the morgue and id my father. I wanted to get it over with. The man had cause some much pain as it is. I didn't need him to do it anymore to me.

Sesshomaru drove me the whole hour drive to the morgue that my father's body was in. I didn't know if I was crying for him or for what. But I knew one thing, he could never hurt me again. No matter what. He was never going to hurt me the way he had once before. Never.

**I know super short. But this is all I have. Sorry. I hope you liked it anyway. :) Thanks!**


	14. I Love You This Much!

**I Love You This Much!**

**I know I stole the title from a country song. But I think it's fitting. Don't you? Well anyway here is chapter twelve. Please if you feel the need to tell me what you think I am more then happy to listen. :) **

I had gone to the morgue and identified my father's body. Sesshomaru thought it best to stay with his parents until after the funeral. I hadn't said anything. All my friends either came and seen me or they called to check up on me. I was about to graduate in two weeks and I had to put my dad in the ground. Wasn't this a good senior year for me.

Kagome and Sango spent most of their time with me. Sesshomaru took it upon himself to plan the arrangements for my father. During the visitation everyone told me how sorry they were about me losing my father and I took the hugs and kisses one by one.

None of these people knew how my father had hurt me and I didn't want them to know. I didn't want people to feel sorry about what he put me through. I just wanted this to be over with. Finally it was over with the visitation and I had to get up early and get ready to bury him with my mother.

Sesshomaru held me like he had every night sense I identified my father's body. He didn't want me to feel alone and I didn't want him to leave me either. I cried the night just like all the other nights and he held me and kissed the top of my head. He didn't say anything. He just held me like any other husband would do. It felt nice and right.

The next morning I woke up and dressed to put my father next to my mother. I didn't cry at all. I listened to the people who thought they new my father. I listened to the things I knew weren't true about my father. I knew the man had a temper. I knew he couldn't handle stress and pressure on his shoulders. He couldn't keep his head in a stressful situation.

We drove to the cemetery and I watched as they lowed him in the ground. I had a simple white rose and tossed it in the hole in the ground. I looked down and whispered. "I love you this much Daddy." I whipped the tear that escaped and Sesshomaru wrapped me in his arms and kissed the side of my head.

We all went back to the manor and I changed clothes and sat on the couch and just started to draw when Inuyasha came and sat down next to me. I looked up and smiled, he smiled back at me and then he stood up and left. I shook my head and smiled more. "He's an odd duck." I said and then went back to drawling.

I wasn't sure how long I had been drawing but I soon heard laughing and screams. I looked out the picture window and saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha shooting each other with water guns. I laughed and then rand to the pool room and found another supersoaker and ran to the nearest bathroom and filled it up and then found my bikini and changed into it. Yes I just put my dad in the ground but it didn't mean I couldn't be happy. I ran to the back door and at the perfect moment I hit Miroku in the back with my water gun and he turned to see me and smiled.

Miroku's gaze shifted and then he shot at Kagome who was gonna shoot me. I smiled and that was when me and Miroku were a tag team. We were back to back when the others ganged up on us. "What do you think? Can we take them?" I thought a moment and shook my head. He sighed. "Then this is it. Rin is was a pleasure being your partner." I looked at him.

"You and Inuyasha have been playing army games again haven't you?" He smiled and then Inuyasha took that moment a fired at us. We started laughing together. It was fun messing with my friends. I looked at the house and through the picture window Izayoi smiled and then walked away. I shot back and then got an idea Kagome and I went to the hose and sprayed them all. They screamed and laughed more.

Finally we were so soaked and our guns ran out of water we decided to do something else and then I got the idea. "MOVIE!" I yelled. They all looked at me and smiled. "But first Sango and Miroku have to get their presents." I said and we all went in to the house. We were soaked and before Inuyasha could step a foot on the carpet Izayoi was yelling at him.

We laughed even more when we all realized that we didn't have a towel to dry ourselves. A maid was nice enough to bring us all one. We thanked her and then I ran to my room and grabbed the gifts for Sango and Miroku. When I returned Sesshomaru was talking to them. They had all changed and were waiting to start a movie.

I gave them the present and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around me. I smiled up at him. Miroku looked at the drawling and then looked between me and the picture. Then back at me and then he looked at Sesshomaru. Sango just raised and eyebrow. "Umm...why did you do a pretty drawling of the word Godmother?" She asked. I sighed and then Miroku smiled and gave me a big hug.

Sango just looked at Kagome and then she turned to look at me and then she saw Miroku's picture and then gasped. "You better say yes because I spent hours on both of those drawings." I said and she cried and hugged me.

Then it clicked I didn't lose my entire family. I still had them here with me all a long. I smiled and then clapped my hands. "MOVIE!" I said and they laughed. I smiled and at them and we went to the theater room and picked a good gory movie. Sesshomaru sat at my feet and like always. I missed movie nights. "Hey umm...can I invite three more people over?" I asked them all they said sure. I smiled and sent the text to Ayame, Koga and Shippo. They came and we all had a blast.

It was supper time and InuTashio said we had to eat outside cause he asked for our food to be grilled. Of course it was for me cause it seemed the baby like grilled foods. I wasn't complaining. I finally told Ayame and then others I was pregnant and I was going to finish the year. She smiled and told both Sesshomaru and I how happy she was for us.

The rest of the night went on like a good one. We watched movies and like my old habits I was munching on some goodies and laying down on the floor watching the movie and like always I was out before the movie was half way through.

I woke up in bed with Sesshomaru next to me. I stretched and then kissed him on the lips and he woke up and kissed me back. "So...I meant to tell you last week I found your stash in the attick." I said and he knew what I meant. "I will burn those once I get home." He said and kissed me again. "WOW! The most sexiest man in the world is goin to burn his pron movies for his wife. Never in my life would I think the all powerful Sesshomaru would utter such words." I smiled and he kissed me again.

"You keep this up and I'll put them in the bedroom." He kissed my neck and nipped it lightly. "Then you'll have a reason to complain about them." He said to me. I giggled. He kissed the tops of my breast that were showing. "I mean it Rin." He said to me in a stern tone.

I smirked. "Go ahead. Give me something new to watch when your away on a business trip." I said to him and he pulled away and looked at me. I smiled at him and waited for what would be coming next. It was rare that I ever talked such things to Sesshomaru but when I did he gave me his full attention.

"Has the pregnancy gone to your head?" He asked me. I smiled. "My head and few other places, if you must know." I said to him. He growled and then attacked my lips with his and then he didn't waste time in removing my nightgown.

He lightly trailed his fingers down my body and was about to slip his finger into me when a knock sounded at the door. "Rin come one. Time to go shopping." Kagome yelled through the door. Sesshomaru sighed and then kissed me. "Remind me how was I able to get you pregnant with all the interference in our lives." He said and I laughed and got out of bed to go shopping. He kissed me once more before I left.

It was good to be married to Sesshomaru and have the family I have. It really was a good life and a good family to have. "I'll show you later." I said and then left him the room and met with the others for our girls shopping trip.

Just because my father died and I buried him next to my mother didn't mean I had to stop living with my new family and stop being happy. It wasn't fair to me. I needed to be myself and keep living for my family and my baby. That's what's important right now.

**I know short chapter but I wanted to give you something. That and I didn't really feel like wasting too much on Rin's father. Yep so there ya go. I hope you liked it. :)**


	15. Shopping!

**Shopping!**

**Well this is so nice. Writing you some chapters and waiting for you all to come to my door and try to kill me cause I have taken way to long to update. But so sorry I still don't have internet and so you must all suffer. So...here is chapter thirteen. :) Enjoy!**

Kagome and Sango insisted I start buying baby stuff this instant. Why I had no clue the baby wasn't probably even and inch long yet? But I wasn't going to argue with them. I looked at some baby clothes and then realized that I didn't even know if I was having a boy or girl. But the outfit was so cute for a little boy. Well this just sucked.

Kagome came and stood by me. "Well what do you think?" She asked. I sighed. "What's wrong. Do you not like the idea of baby shopping anymore?" She asked. I looked up and smiled a little. "I guess it is a little early. But we could buy you some cute shirts that talk about babies." I giggled and we headed over to the shirts.

"Kagome, do you think when I get bigger Sesshomaru will look at other women for sex?" I asked her. The thought of gaining weight bothered me. I am always so small that I never worried. I had boobs and I had the curves. Enough to be attractive but what would happen when I lose all that and become fat with the pregnancy?

Kagome looked at me like I was nuts. "Your joking right? Sesshomaru is so possessive he might stop sleeping with you to make sure you and Jr. are safe. If your worried about sex don't be. Unless he refuses then you can torture him somehow." She smiled and then Sango showed me a cute shirt. I laughed and took it.

We paid for the items and then headed to another store and we looked at some movies that we thought we might like to watch as a group. "No zombie movies. I hate them with a passion." Sango told us and we nodded and then Kagome being a smart ass showed Sango a zombie movie and Sango refused to look at her till she put it back. I thought it was funny. It seems like they are always trying to make me smile.

We left the movie store and took the escalator down and then Sango pointed to the adult store. I rolled my eyes. I thought I brought the girls not Miroku and Inuyasha. The last time those two were with me they went on and on about how they weren't getting any. I figure they were doing something wrong. But maybe the girls were just to high demanding for them.

"Come on Rin. Don't tell us you never wondered what you could buy and use with Sesshomaru. I mean just think it would keep him on his toes." Sango said. I rolled my eyes and then drug them to the food court. The whole way there they kept trying to convince me to go. I kept telling them no.

We were almost done when we ran into Kagura and she was making fun of me. What for, I had no idea. But I knew the best thing was to walk away. Of course Kagome and Sango wanted to kick her ass. But I the good friend and person I am pulled them away and took them to the jewelry store. We each got matching bracelets. They were so cute.

We were almost to the car when Kagura took the liberty and tripped me. Kagome helped me keep my balance but my bags spilled and then Kagura saw the shirt and then looked at me and smirked. I was scared. I knew it wouldn't be long and then whole school would know I was pregnant and here we were trying to keep it a secret.

Sango picked up my stuff and turned to Kagome and I. That was when we heard Kagura laugh. "And they call me a whore. Well it wont be long before everyone knows your pregnant. So tell me how much longer are you going to starve yourself to show off the baby bump." She laughed and so did her goons.

At this moment I knew my hormones were in control. Cause the non pregnant me would have kept my mouth shut. I balled my fist and looked at Kagura with a sweet smiled on my face. "If you must know Kagura my husband is the one that got me pregnant. I am not a whore like you. So if you will excuse me. I need to get home and see him before he leaves on a trip for work. Thank you and have a nice day."

Before I turned around I seen her jaw drop. I didn't care if people knew now. I was two weeks from graduating and I wasn't going to let some slut ruin my happy moments with my friends and family. I didn't care if she talked. She could do what ever the hell she wanted. There wasn't much anyone could do.

So with my two best friends I proudly took my stuff and walked to the car and got in. Kagome and Sango went on about how proud of me they were. I smiled and then just talked about the things we bought and then went on about the looks that Kagura and her friends had on their faces.

We got back to the manor and I went to Sesshomaru and I's shared room and got on my computer. I thought about what Sango said earlier and then got online and looked up somethings and then placed and order. I had my own separate bank account back when I wasn't married to Sesshomaru.

I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad shopping day. But either way when Sesshomaru returned home I was going to find out. I hope I didn't just make a fool of myself. If I did I am going to die from it all. So Sesshomaru better be happy with what I did.

Sesshomaru seen me home before he went on his trip. It was going to be a three day trip and by then my order would be here. Of course like predicted my order came in the mail the day before his return home. I looked at the things I ordered and then I got a video call from Sesshomaru.

I smiled and answered. "Well looks like someone is in a good mood. I didn't even leave you the videos." He said to me and I blushed. I chuckled and then he relaxed. "So what have you been up too?" He asked me.

"The usual. School, art work, nothing. All that fun stuff the pregnant women do while waiting for their husband to return home." That last sentence got me a face. "What?" I asked. He looked at his keyboard and then at me through the camera.

He sighed. "There was a problem and one of the meetings got pushed to Friday." He said. "I know I was suppose to leave tomorrow but I couldn't go to a meeting when someone who is a big point in the project wasn't there because his son was sick." He said to me. "I'm sorry. I know how much you look forward to me coming home. I really am sorry." He said once again.

I nodded. "I understand. You owe me big time mister. I was hoping to have a bit of fun with you. Three days with unsatisfied hormones is a long time for me." I said. Sesshomaru chuckled again. "I thought your main concern should be morning sickness." He said and I smiled back. "You wish. Nope it's waiting to have my loving husband in bed doing so many things to my body that only he can do." I said and then I blew a kiss and said good night.

Sesshomaru owed me big time and I was going to make sure he gave me what I wanted. I was his wife and I was giving him a child. I deserved to get sex out of the deal. I mean if he refused me I guess I could use what came in the mail today. Just to see how it works and all.

Before I let the thoughts get any further I but the objects in a box under our bed and went to get ready for bed. No way was I gonna try them with out Sesshomaru being here. I mean that is who they were meant for anyway. I bought those things for him to use. Not me, right?

I shook my head and then climbed into bed and then cuddled with Sesshomaru's pillow and slowly drifted to sleep. It took a while but once I stopped thinking of sex I was able to fall asleep quickly. But of course my dreams didn't help much. All I thought about was Sesshomaru and how it felt to be with him. That was not the easiest night of my life that was for sure.

**I know this is a short chapter but just be happy I was able to get you this. During this moment I am experiencing thunderstorms and they like to knock out the power at my house. But I hope you enjoy. Please review if you see fit. Thanks!**


	16. The Call!

**The Call!**

**OK here is chapter fourteen! I am hoping this will be a longer chapter. So here ya are. Enjoy! :)**

I woke up and went straight for the shower. I wouldn't see Sesshomaru for another two days. "This just sucks! I..." I wasn't able to finish my thoughts. I ran to the toilet and puked. When I was done I whipped my face with a wet rag and then waited to see what the baby was going to want to do.

I guess the baby decided once was enough for mommy. I wet my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. "Shower time." I sighed and turned the water on. When it was hot enough I jumped in and cleaned myself of the nasty smell of my vomit.

I was washing my stomach and I smiled and rested my hand over the spot where I thought my baby was. I giggled and then washed the spot. I started to wash one leg then the other. I then took the wet rag and ran it over my sensitive area and paused. "Can I?" I rinsed off wrapped a towel over me and went to the phone.

I dialed the known number and waited for and answer. "Hello?" The voice asked. "Hey um...weird question. But huh can pregnant women get umm...well...dang it." I stopped and sighed. The voice laughed and then I could for some reason tell she was smiling.

"Rin some do and some don't. Some like to keep doing the bikini wax. But from what I hear it can be painful for pregnant women. So it's all up to you. Got to go to class. Talk more later." I hung up the phone. "Geez Sango that was a lot of help." I growled at the phone.

I never told any of my friends but I never did the wax. I heard it hurt to bad so I just bought the chemical stuff and used it. Sesshomaru doesn't seem to mind. I went about my way and got dressed for school. I grabbed my bag and keys. I was in my truck and heading to school.

When I arrived Ayame and the guys were waiting for me. By the looks on their faces I knew that Kagura had spread the word I was pregnant. I sighed got out and greeted my friends. They said hi to me and Koga went on to tell me that Kagura had indeed told everyone I was pregnant and apparently a liar.

I shook my head and then I noticed everyone staring at me. Some were looking at me in disgust others in disbelief. "So any word on who my baby daddy is?" I asked. Ayame laughed. "Please do tell." I said to her.

"Apparently your baby daddy is Koga." She said. I smiled and then I seen Kagura herself looking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Personally I want to know when you two are alone? Cause I think I might have some pretty strange dreams." She laughed and gave me a smiled. I laughed along with her. "But really is that the..." She stopped and tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to find a man behind me with balloons and flowers. "Excuse me but are you Mrs. Tanaka?" He asked. I could tell I had a dumbfound look on my face from the way the guys were looking at me. "This is from a Mr. Sesshomaru Tanaka. He is your husband correct?" The man was confused as to why a high school girl got flowers from her husband.

I shook my head. "Umm...yes I am Mrs. Tanaka. Thank you." I said. I took the flowers and the man left. Koga took my keys and unlocked my truck. I placed my gift in the floor board and took the card. I didn't' waste time opening it either.

_To my lovely Wife,_

_I love you and can't wait to see. I hope the flowers and video chat will suffice for now. Talk to you later my dear._

_Sesshomaru_

I smiled and put the card in my bag. Everyone stared and I smiled and left the parking lot and straight to class. I made it to my seat just in time for the bell to ring. The guys didn't pay much attention to me. It was all the girls that did. Kagura was good at spreading the message. That was for sure.

"Well, well. I am surprised to see you here. I mean pregnant an all. So did you dig into some food. I mean your what five, six months along? I'm amazed your baby isn't dead yet." She said to me. I smiled at her and I seen her smiled falter a little.

"Kagura I told youalready my husband got me pregnant." I said and then I looked to see the teacher walk in and froze. "You have got to be kidding me." I looked at the substitute and then slammed my face on my desk. "Worst day of my life."

"Attention class. I will be replacing your teacher for the week. She has had a terrible accident and wont be in school for the rest of the week. My name is Mr. Tanaka. Now she didn't have time to tell me all the details. But if you could tell me what was the last chapter you read I can go from there." He said to us.

"Anyone care to share the information needed to go on with this class?" No one answered. "No? Come now surly there is someone in this class who wishes to talk about history and not some foolish rumors started by someone." I covered my mouth to stifle the laugh.

Ayame looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. She smiled and then Koga raised his hand. "Sir we just finished chapter twenty. Rin has the notes on what happened in the chapter. If you would like to see them that is." He said and I turned to glare at him. He looked at me and I mouthed Dick at him. He smiled and winked.

Then InuTashio stood in front of me. "Do you mind if I look at your notes?" He asked. I sighed and opened my note book to the notes and handed them to him. "Thank you." He smiled at me and I laid my head back down.

I have never been more happier for school to end then I was today. Not cool when your father-in-law is your teacher. I sighed and walked to my truck. I waved bye to my friends and head for home. I went straight to our room and opened my computer. "Damn nothing." I sighed heavily.

I went to the bathroom and changed clothes. I did everything to pass the time. Waiting for Sesshomaru's web call to come was a pain. I got tired of just doing nothing and then began to think of the box under our bed. I bit my lip thinking things through. "It couldn't hurt just to look and see what they did and everything. Couldn't it?"

Finally my other me won and I grab the box and put it on my bed. I opened it and pulled out some of the objects. They felt strange and some looked weird. I bit my bottom lip again and then pushed the on button and it started to vibrate. I quickly turned it off. "I am so going to hell for this." I said and just then my computer started to ring.

I quickly put the things back in the box and grabbed my computer and accepted the call. "Hey!" I said with a big smile on my face. "How was your day?" I asked as Sesshomaru smiled and greeted me. "It went good. Well it would have been better if you were here but I have been surviving. "You? How was it?" He asked.

I thought a moment and then smiled. "Well it was good. This guy sent me flowers and balloons." I said. He smiled back. "They were so amazing. I wonder if he will send anything else." I said to myself. I could see the glint in Sesshomaru's eye.

We had been talking awhile when a knock came. I set my laptop down and told Sesshomaru I would be right back. I had a phone call and I took it. I couldn't have been gone more then five minutes. I picked up my laptop and I noticed two things. Once Sesshomaru was shirtless and that is rare for a video chat and two he had that horny look in his eyes.

"You OK?" I asked. He nodded. "Ya sure cause it looks like you were watching something dirty." I said and smiled as I took a drink of water. Sesshomaru smirked and then I got really confused. "Rin?" I nodded. "What were you doing before I called?" He asked me.

"Before you called I was drawling a picture. Why do you ask?" I asked him. He smirked more. "Sesshomaru what is going on?" I asked him. I was confused by his behavior.

"Hmm...I thought you were doing something with those toys I'd seen on the bed." He said to me. I quickly turned my head to the box and sure enough two of the items didn't make it back into the box. I looked at Sesshomaru and waited for him to say something. I knew my face was red from the blood. But the way Sesshomaru looked at me it seemed to make things worse.

"I can explain those. See I ordered them because I umm...thought that umm...maybe you would want to try and use them on me." I said quietly. Yep I am an idiot for ordering those things. Sesshomaru must think I am stupid or something.

I started to panic. "I'll talk later. Love you, bye." I shut the chat off and turned off my computer. "I am so stupid. I put the two sex toys that didn't make it in the box in the box and shoved it on the other end of the bed and went to run a bath. Before I could make it to the bathroom my cell went off.

I looked at the caller id and groaned. "Hello?" I answered. "Why did you cut the chat short?" Sesshomaru asked. "Look Rin if I interfered in your pleasure time please don't let me stop you." He said. I sighed. "Sesshomaru I wasn't using them. I was looking at them." I said.

"So you weren't using them?" He asked. I growled over the phone. "I was just making sure. I mean if you were using them I wouldn't mind." He said with a chuckle in his voice. I rolled my eyes. "In fact I think you might need to get back on chat and show me how your using them to make sure they are working properly." He said to me. I could here how much he wanted to have sex just in his voice.

I sighed. "Sesshomaru I think you might have a problem." I said. He was quite for me to go on. "I think your addicted to sex." I said to him as I sat down on the bed. I waited for him to respond to my comment. It seem to take forever.

"Rin trust me I'm not the one addicted to sex. It's you and I have no problems with that. But still maybe you should get back on chat show me that they are working right and then I will tell you good night and talk tomorrow. How's that sound?" He asked me. I thought it over for a minute.

"To me it sounds gross. I mean we have never done anything like that before. I mean your asking me to have video sex with you. Don't you see something wrong with this picture?" I asked him. Sesshomaru was quite for over a minute. I couldn't take it any longer. "Sesshomaru! You shouldn't have to think about it." I said sternly.

He laughed. "Rin the only problem with the picture is your not in it. Come on. It's been almost a week and neither of us has had our fun with each other. It wouldn't kill us if we did that." He said. I bit my lip. "Come on Rin. Yes? No?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Sesshomaru I just don't feel..." He cut in saying he had another call coming in. I sighed and waited for him to get back to me. Of course his one minute turned to five and then ten and then I hung up. I went to the bathroom and started my bath. I walked back into our room to get my robe and then I looked at one of the toys that did nothing.

"He did say...No...I shouldn't. Its wrong." I groaned. "Then why did I buy them?" I undressed and grabbed the toy and the phone and went to the bathroom. I slipped into the nice hot water. I just kept looking at the toy and went into deep thought.

Finally the phone rang. "Hello Sesshomaru." I said to him. "I think your call went on longer then you thought it would." I said to him. He didn't say anything. "Sesshomaru?" I asked. Still no answer. "Sesshomaru you know I get pissed when people call me and do this to me." I said into the phone. "Fine don't talk to me." I hung up.

I got out of the bath and drained the tub and grabbed the toy and threw it in the box. "He'll be lucky to get a kiss when he gets home. I put the box in the closet and grabbed a nightgown. The phone rang again. I sighed in frustration and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Tanaka house how can I help you?" I asked. I waited but no reply. "Hello? Who is this? Hello?" I asked again. Still no answer. I hung up and called Inuyasha. He was the closest to the house that I could think to call.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered his phone. "Rin what ya need?" He asked me. "Inuyasha can you come over. Someone is calling the house and its giving me the creeps." I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "Yeah no problem Rin. On my way. Give me the number and call me on your cell when they call again. OK?" I told him I would and then he hung up.

I texted the number to Inuyasha and waited for either the call or him. Inuyasha texted me telling me he was ten minutes away. I sighed and smiled. "Good he is almost here. I can relax and stay calm." I said, but of course I spoke too soon. The phone rang.

I grabbed my cell and called Inuyasha. I answered my house phone. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked. I heard Inuyasha on my cell saying he was tracing the number now. "Hello?" I asked again. But once again no one was answering.

"Rin I got the location. Cops are on their way to get the person behind this. OK so just...damn it. Hang on got a call." I hung up my house phone and waited. It seemed like forever but Inuyasha returned. "Rin listen carefully. Go into your bathroom check to see if anyone is in there." He said scary like.

I took a deep breath and looked in the bathroom. There wasn't a place to hide. "There isn't anyone." I said to him. "Rin lock the bathroom doors. Now!" He growled and I quickly locked the double doors. "Rin the call came from inside the house. Stay calm the police and I are on the way. Stay on the phone with me. I called dad earlier and he too is on his way. OK? Are you with me here Rin?"

I took a deep breath and told him I was. "Good. Now just in case find something to protect yourself with OK?" I said OK and then thought about the gun in the drawer that Sesshomaru hid. He always told me for emergencies only. I grabbed it and sat in a corner waiting for someone. I didn't know who it was going to be.

Finally I heard Inuyasha pound on the door for me. I opened it up and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and quickly took the gun from me. "Thank goodness your here. I can't believe someone...Inuyasha!" I screamed and Inuyasha turned around just in time to get hit by a baseball bat. I screamed louder.

I looked from my attacker to the gun at my feet. Inuyasha got up from his hit and looked at the man. "You can't have her!" The man yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the man ran towards him. I quickly picked up the gun and aimed and pulled the trigger. I just prayed I aimed for the attacker and not Inuyasha.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as a body fell to the ground the cops and InuTashio ran in. I had my eyes closed the whole time. I didn't open them until someone tried to take the gun and I looked to see InuTashio taking it from me. I sighed and then searched for Inuyasha. He was with the police answering questions that they had.

After three hours and a million questions they left. Izayoi had called Sesshomaru to tell him what happened. He told her he was taking the next flight out. I was still shaken up about everything. I decided to go to the manor and stay. I knew I wouldn't be alone then.

**Well here is chapter fourteen. I hope you liked it. If not you can get over it. :) So there you have it the end to a perfect chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you think about it. I love reviews and so far this story has gotten quite a few. Which makes me happy. Thanks to all the people who encourage me to write. Until text time. :) oh by the way still no internet. Sorry.**


	17. Court!

**Return!**

**Chapter fifteen! I am so excited! Cause I finally know how this story is gonna end. So you should be happy too. Also still no internet. I am very sorry. I hope to have it back soon. But for now you must all be grateful that my Grams loves me enough to let me stay at her house and use hers. :)**

Its been four hours sense the attack and Sesshomaru said he would be here soon. Izayoi has been sitting with me at their home. She has been trying to get me to eat, but I don't want anything. Finally a maid comes and tells us Inuyasha has just left to go get Sesshomaru. I don't know what came over me but I felt relived to know he was almost home.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and finally I made my way down stairs and waited for Sesshomaru. I couldn't wait to be in his arms. I missed him so much. Everything would be alright once we were together again.

Time passed more slowly but once I heard the car pull up I ran outside and ran to the arms of my husband. Sesshomaru didn't waste time in grabbing me and not letting go. We had both hoped that all the bad was behind us. We had both prayed that men would stop coming after me. But no such luck.

We made our way back inside the manor and Sesshomaru started to ask InuTashio about the attack. Who it was and what was to happen. I soon found out it was a gardener that we hired a while back. We soon found out he was mentally ill.

"Did he touch you?" Sesshomaru asked, I shook my head. He sighed. I knew he was grateful that I and the baby wasn't hurt. "I am going to make sure everyone that works for us has a doctor examine them and to make sure nothing like this happens again." I frowned. "What?" He asked me.

"You can't fire someone because they may have a mental problem. You of all people know this. One bad apple shouldn't change your mind about everyone else. It's wrong on so many levels. If I found out you have done such a thing then you will be sorry." I said then walked away. I was angry at Sesshomaru.

Its never anyone's fault for being born with a mental or physical problem. He needs to learn this. I mean what if our baby was born with special needs. Would he be OK with that or... would he want to get rid of him or her? No! He wouldn't be that mean.

I sat in the living room. Not really thinking about anything. Or I should say not one thing in particular. I had so many thoughts going through my head I just shut down. I didn't come out of it till Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me. I looked at him and he sighed.

"Your right. I wont fire anyone because they are different. I just worry about you Rin. Your life has been on the line to many times for ones own comfort. I do hope your not too mad at me." he said nuzzling my neck. I blushed. "I mean we can go home. If I recall someone had something to show me." He said. I blushed more and got up quickly.

Sesshomaru looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "The baby is hungry. Amazing what can happen when Daddy is around." I walked to the kitchen and found something to nibble on and sighed. "Must be his demon talking. My life gets threatened and he wants to play. Dogs!" I said to myself.

"I heard that." I looked up to see InuTashio smiling. I blushed and then looked at the crackers. "It will pass. Sesshomaru has always been the odd one of the family." He said to me. I smiled. "Oddest one of the bunch in fact." He said and I knew then Sesshomaru could hear everything and I laughed.

"So you must have something to tell me." I said to him. He nodded and paused for a moment. "I think he wants you in here too Sesshomaru." I said in my normal tone. A few seconds later he walked through the door and stood by me. "What is it?" I asked InuTashio.

"I requested that court come quickly. I spoke to a judge and he has no problems setting everything up in two days. You don't have to attend. But he did attack Inuyasha. So they might want to ask you a few questions about what happened." He said to us. I nodded.

The next few days were crazy. But finally court came and went. Inuyasha won his case for assault. I wasn't asked too many questions thank goodness. But like everyone else I was glad it was over. Sesshomaru said he wasn't going to be leaving for a while which really made me happy.

Knowing he was going to be home to keep me safe was the best thing ever. I didn't have to worry about someone attacking me. Which was a nice change for once. One thing we learned about the attacker is that I reminded him of his daughter who was killed by her abusive husband. He was a demon as well. That's what triggered his mental problem to begin with.

I felt so bad for him. No father should have to lose a child the way he did. After the court meeting Sesshomaru calmly walked up to the man and told him he would never hurt me and that I was one less female he had to worry bout. The man nodded and apologized for all the problems he caused me and everyone else.

After that meeting with the man I couldn't help but feel like I should make a change in the world. So I looked into programs of women that have been abused by their husbands or boyfriends. I wanted to make sure the fathers like Sai could be at peace knowing their daughters had a fighting chance. An like with everything else Sesshomaru encouraged me to do so, but after I graduated from school first.

I knew with this new experience had Sesshomaru worrying. What if we ended up having a little girl and we had to go through what Sai went through. Sesshomaru would lose his mind so quick. It wouldn't matter if she was half demon, she would still be our little girl. I just pray that Sesshomaru wont let this all go to his head.

**Short chapter I know. I am so sorry! But hey its an update! YAY! So new news is I might be able to get my internet back in a couple of weeks. If not I am so sorry. Just bare with me. :)**


	18. Graduation Again!

**Graduation Again!**

**Hello everyone! I am so happy to be giving you another chapter. But sad part is it will be the last. I know it sucks right? But this is how it must be. I did have some ideas to maybe doing another story about Sesshomaru and Rin based off this one. After she has gradated and all but I don't know. Give me your thoughts. Also still no internet. Sorry. :( But I give you chapter.**

The day was here at last. Graduation! It really didn't feel that different. I still felt like me. I didn't feel any new emotion except excitement. But that was more do to the fact that I got to leave this school behind. I didn't have to talk to the evil bitches anymore. It felt good to finally be an adult to society.

Ayame was valedictorian, her speech was wonderful. She talked about how high school can be rough but in the end we all come though together and here we all are participating in the biggest thing that will probably happen in our teenage life. Well this is the second biggest thing for me. But still it was big.

After walking across the stage I finally let the breath of air I was holding in, out of my lungs. I looked into the crowd and smiled as I saw my whole family watching me. I wanted to wave at them but knew I would get into trouble. But for the rest of the ceremony I smiled at Sesshomaru. I was happy that soon I would only be his. Sure I was his now but school always got in the way. It will be nice not to worry about homework and a everything else a married woman has to worry about.

We finally exited the gym and went to our families. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to find me. He hugged me and told me how proud he was of me. I blushed at his compliment. Then everyone else found me. They all gave me hugs and kisses on the cheek. I was blessed with an amazing family. Nothing could go wrong on this special night.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I was done I ran into one of Kagura's friends. I tried to ignore them but it wasn't good enough. She got nasty and shoved into me. I washed my hands and the whole time I was washing them she watched me. Creep much? I was finished washing and then I went to walk out but apparently she wasn't ready for me too.

Rae grabbed me by the arm and threw me into the bathroom heater. I gasped for air as I felt the impacted and then she took my head and hit it off the edge of the heater and that is when I blacked out. I don't know who found me but I am really grateful they did.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I guess there is a first time for everything and my first is waking up in a hospital. I noticed two things at that moment. One Sesshomaru looked stressed and two I had a monitor on my stomach. This is not something I wanted to wake up too.

Sesshomaru didn't notice I was awake and he kept thinking while sitting in the chair. I smiled at his look. But Soon I had to get his attention. My throat hurt so bad. "Sesshomaru?" I asked. He looked up quick and as fast as he could he was at my side. "Before you ask, I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink of water please?" I asked him. He nodded and went to get me a glass of drink.

After a minute he returned with my water and I gladly drank it. My throat loved the feeling at that moment. I did too. It felt so nice to have the cold drink going down my burning throat. Finally Sesshoamru decided he wanted to talk to me.

"Rin you've been in the hospital for over three days. Can you tell me what you remember?" He asked me. I thought about it for a moment and then I shivered at the memory and nodded. He sighed and I looked up at him. He lightly placed a kiss to my head. "The doctor is keeping an eye on the baby. They said they saw some bleeding. So far so good, still healthy." I smiled. "And the doctor says that Mommy will be fine too with plenty of rest." Sesshomaru said.

"So does that mean Uncle Inuyasha will be taking care of Mommy? Cause Daddy think having fun under the covers is rest." I said with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru shook his head and looked at me in disgust. "I will take that as a no." I smiled and kissed his lips.

It wasn't too long and then the doctor said he would keep me over night and then see how I was doing tomorrow. My friends and family came for a small visit. They told me they had everything ready at my home for my return. Sesshomaru had switched some rooms around and put our room in the downstairs master suite. Which I didn't mind, it was easier to get too and I think bigger than ours.

Finally it was time for my friends to leave and for me to get some sleep. It's been a long day for me and little Jr. but we survived it. Sesshomaru had to leave but he promised as soon as he was allowed in my room he would be here.

It seemed like forever. But finally at eleven Sesshomaru was allowed to come and the doctor came around and asked Sesshomaru to fill out some release papers and then he would let me go. But that would be after he goes through all the crap about taking care of myself and don't overdo it. Ha…he needs to be married to Sesshomaru the sex alone is overdoing it.

Finally I was in the car and I smiled. "Do I get a party?" I asked him. He smirked at me and I clapped my hands. "So what are we doing now?" I asked. I was so happy to be going home. It meant I got real food. Hospital food sucks no matter the hospital your at.

I walked in threw the front door and smiled as I got to see my home. It felt nice to walk in and feel so safe. I smiled more and rested my hands on my stomach and smiled more as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So how long before my lovely husband must leave me for another one of his meetings?" I asked him as I turned around in his arms. "I mean you did bail out on the last one. I'm sure that earned your brownie points." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed my lips. "Father took care of that. He says that he will be handling all the meetings from here on out. Something about how my wife attracts dangers." I ground and he laughed. "So how does take out sound?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled. "A movie ok with you?" He asked and once again I nodded. He smiled and I went off to the theater room.

I loved spending time watching movies with Sesshomaru. I think he likes it cause I crash out so easily. I smiled as I looked through the movies to see which I felt like watching. I popped a movie in and went through all the previews and paused and waited for Sesshomaru.

The wait seemed like forever but finally he came in and I could smell the chicken and mash potatoes and corn. Figures he would get me something unhealthy but the baby agreed so I didn't mind at all. What I did mind was when I saw he was eating salad and that just made me feel fat. I glared and he laughed. I huffed and pushed play.

I was done eating by the time the movie was half way over. Sesshomaru finished a long time ago. I was so full when the movie ended. I smiled as Sesshomaru got up to pick a movie. This got me curious. Sesshomaru never picks the movies. Ever, it's like a law for him. He came back and sat down on the couch next to me and we waited for the movie to start.

It didn't take but five seconds to realize it was one of Sesshomaru's videos. I blushed and looked at the floor. How dare he do this to his pregnant and hormonal wife? Sesshomaru didn't move at all. He was composed as if this was any other movie in the world. I just kept looking at the floor and ignoring him and the movie the whole time.

I was doing fine until I heard the girl screaming for more. I blushed more and started to look at the wall. I did everything to ignore my feelings. This was horrible, wasn't it? Didn't he hear the doctor say I need rest? So why is he trying to make me all hot?

Before I knew it, it had gotten worse. I could hear in the video of how she wanted harder. I have never thought I would hate my husband but he just proved me wrong. I started to twiddle my thumbs well I tried. Sesshomaru had other ideas. And by ideas I mean a whole box full of them. I blushed and slightly turned to him. He smirked and positioned me to lay on my back under him.

It didn't take long for me to get in the mood with my hormones and I started to heavily kiss Sesshomaru. He started to work on my jeans and I started on his shirt. I have gone too long without Sesshomaru. Screw what the doctor says.

After undressing each other we kissed deeply and I got to hear Sesshomaru whisper so many sweet dirty things. After what seemed like hours of kissing Sesshomaru entered my body. It took some time to getting use too but soon the pleasure hit and I was in bliss.

After both of us having a release Sesshomaru carried me to our new room and made love to me two more times. Thankfully he decided to wait after my power nap after the second time we made love. I don't know if the baby was happy but Mommy sure was.

Two days after I returned home. Sesshomaru took me to the manor and that was when I smiled as I saw they had it decorated for my graduation party. It wasn't a big one. It was just dinner with my friends and family. We had my favorite. Chicken strips and fries. Everyone was excited and glad to know I was ok.

After dinner was presents and cards. I opened a present from Ayame, Koga, and Shippo. They chipped in to buy me this book collection I have been wanting. I was so happy. I didn't have to pester Sesshomaru to buy it for me. I gave them all hugs and smiled as I read the card. "Thanks so much you guys. I love this book series." They each smiled back at me.

Finally I opened my present from Inuyasha and Kagome. It was money and a gift card to a store in the mall. I smiled my thanks and then I got a present from Sango it was a photo album. I laughed as I looked through all the pictures. "Nice to see them stalker free." She laughed and I got dirty looks from the guys. I laughed and then opened my gift from Miroku. It was a handmade bracelet. I smiled and saw the charms that he added to it. I gave him a big hug and then had him out it on my wrist.

Izayoi begged me to open the gifts from her and InuTashio. So I did just that. Some was money, clothes, and some were books and jewelry. I smiled and then laughed at the card they got me. Telling me I was such a good girl and never got in trouble.

The last gift was from Sesshomaru. I opened it and then looked up at him. "Really? Your that cheap?" He laughed and then he looked at it. So I opened up and I saw lots of things marked. I gasped. "Did you buy them already?" I asked and he nodded. "Thank you!" I jumped up and hugged him tight. I looked back at the small booklet. I didn't have to worry about any baby things except clothes and bottles. All the big stuff Sesshomaru took care of. I was so happy. Best gift ever.

This night is the best night of my life. I had a great family and good friends. I wouldn't ask for anything more or less. Everything I got from them just shows how much they care and love me. At that moment I felt a little flutter. Sure it was too early but I can hope it was my little baby.

**Well that's all. So I am two reviews away from fifty. This story is the one with the most views and ****I am so happy. I never thought I would get so may reviews. So thank you all for the reviews. I am sorry that this story ended but it was a good place to end it at. So thanks again and I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful story.**


	19. Author's Note 3!

**Author's Story! **

**For all of you who wish to know what will happens to Rin and everyone then read my new story called 'The Married Life' so please enjoy the story and please feel free to review and give me ideas of what you want to see. Thanks everyone that takes the time to read my story.**


End file.
